collocation 3 étoiles
by baladin
Summary: Jack se retrouve à partager un endroit bien spécifique avec quelqu'un !


Colocation 3 étoiles !

Auteur : Baladin avec la collaboration de Lydie

Mail : .fr

Genre : aventure romance

Saison. après la 10

Disclaimer : mis à part le personnage d'Archi, rien ne nous appartient ! Nous avons écrit cette fic pour notre plaisir et nous le souhaitons celui des lecteurs. Elle est un peu longue mais nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.

Dédicace de Baladin : merci à toi Kiwi pour ces heures de discussion afin de faire quelque chose de potable ! Merci pour ton humour et ta gentillesse.

Dédicace de Lydie : Je remercie Baladin pour savoir mettre des mots sur mes idées et j'espère que ça va durer longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

******

Sur la route menant à Colorado Springs à Cheyenne Mountain, un 4x4 circulait tranquillement. A son volant un homme, la cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnants, regardait le paysage d'un air ravi.

« Une semaine ! Enfin une semaine complète ! Comme cela m'a manqué ! »

Cela faisait plus de deux ans, maintenant que le Général Jack O'Neill habitait Washington. Oh bien sur, il était revenu dans le Colorado pour le travail, mais toujours en coup de vent. Il avait bien gardé sa maison de Colorado Springs, mais ses supérieurs sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'attache, ne se gênaient pas pour le retenir même les week-ends.

Aujourd'hui, il revenait pour toute une semaine, une inspection au SGC décidée par le Président en personne. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une taupe infiltrée des services gouvernementaux obscurs, mais très actifs. Sachant combien Jack était resté attaché à son ancien commandement, Hayes lui avait ordonné de venir inspecter.

Vous en profiterez pour vous ressourcer Général, je vous trouve fatigué ! Aussi je ne vous attendrai pas avant une bonne semaine !

Cela faisait plaisir à entendre ! Aussi après un vol privé jusqu'à la base militaire la plus proche, c'est très détendu qu'il prit la route pour le SGC.

Il n'avait pas prévenu Sam. Il lui avait seulement expliqué qu'il était pris pour toute la semaine. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils entretenaient une relation extra professionnelle dont personne n'était au courant. Lors d'un week-end chez Daniel, une des rares fois où il avait pu se libérer, à la faveur des quelques verres ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient ouvert leurs cœurs ! Et depuis il était sur un petit nuage ! Aussi se réjouissait-il de la surprise qu'il allait lui faire ! Il avait demandé à Landry de ne rien dire. C'était peut-être un comportement de gamin, mais cela lui faisait plaisir !

Flash back :

L – pourquoi ne dois-je rien dire à SG1 ?

J – juste pour que je voie leurs têtes quand j'arriverai au briefing !

L – un vrai gosse ! Je ne te connaîtrais pas aussi bien, je me poserai des questions quant à tes capacités à commander !

J – merci, cela fait toujours plaisir d'être pris pour un gamin ! Ca me rajeunit, faut en profiter !

Landry avait souris au téléphone ! «Cela va être sympa de l'avoir pendant une semaine, il va mettre un peu d'animation ! ».

L – dis-moi serait-il possible que tu repasses la porte ? Un peuple que vous avez rencontré SG1 et toi il y a quelques années, organise une grande fête en raison du mariage du fils du chef avec qui Daniel a gardé de bons contacts. Ils ont demandé à ce que vous soyez tous présents. Puisque tu seras ici, acceptes-tu de les accompagner ? Je peux voir cela avec Hayes, tu aurais quelques jours de plus pour ta mission !

J – avec plaisir, mais surtout n'en parle pas à Daniel, il vendrait la mèche !

L – entendu comme cela je t'attends dans 3 jours incognito !

Fin du flash back.

Il se gara sur le parking au même endroit qu'avant. Un jeune soldat ne le connaissant pas arriva pour le faire partir, cette place étant réservée au commandant de la base. Il le savait parfaitement, mais comme Landry ne prenait jamais sa voiture, il venait souvent avec sa fille, ou se faisait prendre par un autre militaire, il pouvait se garer là. Le soldat voyant qu'il avait à faire à un haut gradé se mit au garde à vous.

So – mon Général. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez vous garer là.

J – et pourquoi, soldat ?

So – c'est la place du Général Landry, Monsieur.

J – le Général Landry est dans la base aujourd'hui soldat ?

So – oui Monsieur.

J – donc il n'est pas venu avec sa voiture ?

So – certainement Monsieur.

J – donc je me gare là !

So – mais Monsieur.

J – arrh ! Je me suis toujours garé là, alors je me gare là. Ne vous inquiétez pas soldat, vous avez fait votre boulot, mais je me gare là, c'est tout !

Il ferma sa voiture et partit vers les ascenseurs le soldat sur les talons.

A l'entrée, un sergent était de garde. Il connaissait O'Neill et fut ravi de le revoir.

Se – mon Général, c'est un plaisir que de vous revoir dans ces murs, Monsieur.

J – merci Sergent Brady ! Je dois avouer que je suis content d'être là.

Se – Nous n'avons pas été prévenus de votre visite Monsieur.

J – ah bon ?

Se – non Monsieur, mais vous pouvez entrer, c'est sans problème !

J – là je ne suis pas sur que vous respectiez bien la sécurité Sergent Brady !

Se – oui Monsieur, mais si vous vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, alors qui rentrera ?

J – (lui souriant) peut-être avez-vous raison ? J'ai tout de même une autorisation, je vous la laisse, pour la paperasse c'est préférable !

Il prit l'ascenseur tout en faisant un clin d'œil au sergent.

So – c'est qui ce type ?

Se – tu es nouveau toi ? C'est le Major Général Jack O'Neill, ancien co de cette base et de SG1.

So – le O'Neill ?

Se – lui-même !

So – il est sympa ! On m'avait dit qu'il était super dur et autoritaire. C'est pas l'impression qu'il donne.

Se – aujourd'hui il semble de bonne humeur, c'est pas toujours comme cela. Mais il est toujours juste, c'est un vrai meneur !

So – bah j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir voulu le faire changer de place !

Dans l'ascenseur, Jack avait complètement oublié le parking. Il ne pensait qu'à Sam. «Va-t-elle me faire son sourire le plus magnifique ? Comment va-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle saura que je pars avec eux en mission ? ».

Sorti de l'ascenseur il se dirigea directement vers la salle de briefing où il savait trouver Landry ainsi que SG1.

L – Docteur Jackson, Metha nous a contactés afin de vous inviter au mariage de son fils, ainsi qu'aux festivités qui s'en suivront. Il est bien évident que nous acceptons que SG1 au complet se rende à cette cérémonie.

D – merci Général, nous en sommes tous ravis !

S – combien de temps durera ce petit aparté ?

X – environ 4 jours, Colonel !

T – O'Neill ?

S – Mon Général ?

J – vous êtes tous passablement étonné, mais vous avez oublié que je faisais parti de SG1 lorsque le traité avec Metha a été signé. Il m'a inclus dans l'invitation !

S – vous venez avec nous ?

J – cela vous dérange Colonel ?

S – (un magnifique sourire aux lèvres) nullement mon Général, mais et vos fonctions au HWSC ?

L – le Président est convaincu de la nécessité de la présence du Général O'Neill.

J – une inspection en vue de démasquer une taupe est la raison officielle de ma présence au SGC. Nous ne pouvions expliquer clairement que j'étais invité à une sauterie extraterrestre !

Vu les sommes dépensées pour le projet, cela fait un peu négligé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tous sourirent à cette boutade. Comme il leur avait manqué, lui et son humour décalé !

D – non ! Pour une fois qu'une sortie off-world pouvait être une vraie partie de plaisir, il faut que vous me gâchiez la vie !

J – Eh oui Space Monkey ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme, vous pourrir l'existence, le bonheur ! Je dois bien reconnaître que cela me manque à Washington !

T – Heureux que vous soyez du voyage O'Neill.

J – merci Teal'c votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir !

L – puisque tout le monde semble content ! Départ dans 4 heures. Jack, j'ai pas mal de chose à voir avec toi, tu crois quand même pas que tu es en vacances !

J – Bah si, j'y croyais ! (Souriant) je te suis. Ah Carter, voulez-vous bien demander à l'intendance de me préparer quelques tenues, j'ai laissé les miennes chez moi et comme je viens directement de Washington je n'ai rien à me mettre. La tenue officielle n'est pas très appropriée pour le terrain !

S –(riant) je m'en occupe mon Général !

J – merci Carter, vous me sauvez. Je vous retrouve dans votre labo ?

S – j'aurai ce qu'il vous faut.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle, les deux généraux se dirigèrent vers l'ancien bureau de Jack.

J – il est pas mal ce bureau tout de même !

L – tu veux que je te le rende ?

J – je serais désolé de te chasser, mais je dois avouer que cela me manque énormément. Je crois que la page est tournée pour moi, si je reviens un jour au SGC ce ne sera pas comme commandant, non j'ai fait mon temps dans ce rôle !

L – tu y ferais quoi ?

J – je l'ignore, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour donc je me pose même pas la question ! Bon, si nous bossions, parce que j'ai un mariage à fêter moi !

Ils travaillèrent pendant une bonne heure et demie, puis Jack prit la direction du labo de Sam.

Comme avant il s'arrêta pour la regarder appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte.

S – vous devriez entrer mon Général, je ne mors pas !

Il s'exécuta en souriant, fermant la porte derrière lui.

J – comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? Tu tournais le dos à la porte et je n'ai pas fais de bruit.

S – (le regardant s'approcher) je sais toujours lorsque tu es là. Une sorte de sixième sens !

J – du à quoi Belle Dame ?

S – peut-être à votre charme ? Peut-être à…

J – (ne la laissant pas continuer) mon charme ? Vous n'y êtes pas insensible alors ?

S – non ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

J – pour le plaisir de voir ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux quand je suis entré dans la salle ! Et puis je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Mais avant de parler encore d'autres choses laisse-moi faire cela.

Il se pencha délicatement et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse.

J – hum ! Cela me démangeait depuis tout à l'heure.

S – moi aussi ! Tu es donc là pour 4 jours ?

J – non Madame ! Le Président m'a donné une semaine pour effectuer mon inspection ! 4 jours en mission plus trois jours chez toi ou chez moi, Landry donne un congé à SG1 ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

S – chez toi !

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, mais plus fougueusement !

Daniel frappa à la porte du labo, mais Jack et Sam étaient trop occupés pour l'entendre. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie et les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant encore.

D – oups ! Désolé ! Dites-moi tous les deux, vous êtes des petits cachottiers ! Cela dure depuis combien de temps ?

J – Petit Scarabée ! Toujours aussi curieux !

S – Daniel vous pourriez frapper !

D – mais j'ai frappé, seulement vous étiez trop occupée Sam !

S – (rougissant) excusez moi je ne vous ai pas entendu effectivement.

D – ce n'est pas grave ! Vous comptiez nous avertir quand ?

J – jamais !

D – vous croyez que nous ne nous en serions pas rendu compte peut-être.

J – Teal'c oui, mais vous non Space Monkey !

D – comment cela moi non ! Vous rigolez !

J – non !

D – si

J – non

D – si

Mitchell entra dans le labo pendant cet échange.

M – ils sont toujours comme cela ?

T – hélas oui !

S – des vrais gosses ! Cela m'avait manqué !

T – idem ici !

J – non

D – si !

M – et quel est le problème ?

J – Daniel ne doit pas boire pendant ces 4 jours ou nous le ramènerons sur un brancard, il ne veut pas m'écouter !

D – Jack ! Vous êtes de mauvaise foi ! Je tiens mieux l'alcool, je vous dis !

J – non

D – si

J – non, et puis faîtes ce que vous voulez, si vous vous gâchez cette fête, c'est vous que cela regarde ! Carter, vous avez mes vêtements ? (Sur un signe de Sam) Bien merci, je vais me changer, à tout à l'heure les campeurs !

Il sortit laissant Daniel épaté. Il l'avait encore eu et avait détourné la conversation sans aucun souci !

Ils restèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes, parlant à Mitchell du peuple qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Mitchell ne venait pas avec eux, le général Landry lui avait donné un congé d'une semaine, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ce peuple et que Jack allait avec l'équipe. Il était ravi de pouvoir partir voir sa famille, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps !

M – je vous souhaite un bon séjour, je serais bien venu avec vous, mais franchement ces petites vacances vont me faire le plus grand bien. Je me serai senti de trop ne connaissant pas ces gens.

S – ils sont très gentils, mais puisque cela vous convient vous avez raison d'en profiter !

A l'heure prévue, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte. Tous les quatre comme au bon vieux temps ! Ils affichaient tous un grand sourire, eh oui même Teal'c !

L – bon mariage et bon séjour SG1 !

J – merci Hank et toi bon boulot ! En avant les enfants, vous allez voir Dany Boy je suis sur que je peux, contrairement à vous, passer une nuit blanche sans effort !

D – mais moi aussi !

Landry ne put entendre le reste de la conversation, ils venaient de franchir la porte.

Arrivés de l'autre coté, la première chose qu'ils virent fut le cadavre de Metha. Jack retrouva tout de suite ses réflexes de militaires.

J – Teal'c sécurisez la zone, Carter Daniel on se bouge on va voir le village s'il y a d'autres morts ou blessés.

S – mon général ?

J – je préviens le SGC, et je vais voir plus loin.

Chacun partit à sa tâche. Dans le village ils trouvèrent quelques rescapés forts mal en point.

S – il faut les emmener sur terre, ils ont besoins de soins urgents. (Prenant sa radio) mon Général, il y a des survivants il faut les emmener sur terre d'urgence !

J – (par radio) que Daniel s'en charge, Landry est prévenu, je vais vers la grotte de recueillement voir s'il y a des survivants là-bas.

D – Jack, je viens de parler à Bellah, le fils de Metha, nous avons été trahis, c'est nous qui étions visés.

S – j'ai trouvé une bombe, elle est programmée pour exploser d'ici une heure, je vais essayer de la désamorcer.

J – négatif, Carter, vous repartez tous avec les survivants, je vous rejoins dès que possible.

S – mais mon général…

J – carter, c'est un ordre !

T – O'Neill, un nuage vient vers nous, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais cela me semble menaçant !

J – j'arrive à la grotte, il semble n'y avoir que des morts, je reviens tout de suite passez la porte sans m'attendre.

S – Jack, je refuse de te laisser.

J – Sam, c'est un ordre, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

S – mais toi tu…

J – SAM !

T – colonel Carter, il faut faire vite, cela se rapproche.

D – les réfugiés arrivent à la porte Teal'c.

T – j'entre les coordonnées.

J – Sam ?

S – oui Jack, fais attention à toi. Je t'attends. Tu n'as plus que 30 mn.

J – je serai de retour d'ici là.

Il coupa sa radio ne voulant pas faire durer cette conversation. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte mais son instinct lui soufflait de continuer.

De son coté Sam ne voulait pas passer la porte. Elle voulait l'attendre.

S – Daniel Teal'c allez-y ! Je l'attends ici s'il trouve quelqu'un il aura besoin d'un coup de main.

T – O'Neill ne veut pas que vous restiez Colonel.

S – oui mais moi je ne veux pas le laisser.

T – oui mais avec ce nuage menaçant vous ne pouvez rester seule ici. Désolé (il sortit son zat et lui tira dessus).

Il avait entendu dans la voix de Jack qu'il ne devait pas laisser Sam, aussi il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus en adéquation avec la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jack lorsque celui-ci avait quitté le SGC : protéger Sam contre tout et même elle-même !

Ils passèrent tous la porte qui se referma derrière eux. Ils attendirent ensuite le retour de Jack. Il avait 20 minutes pour franchir le vortex. 20 minutes qui parurent une éternité !

Sur la planète, Jack fouilla la grotte ne trouvant que des cadavres jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger bruit. Il se précipita vers le corps d'un homme allongé dans la pénombre. Il ne s'était à peine penché sur lui, qu'un symbiote se jeta dans sa bouche le surprenant et l'empêchant de réagir.

J – Non !

V – ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un goa'uld, je suis un tockra. Je m'appelle Arch'nam.

J – que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Mais c'est la même chose, vous allez sortir de là. Je ne veux pas recommencer cela une autre fois !

A – vous avez déjà eu la symbiose ! Kanan ! Mais alors vous êtes Jack O'Neill ! Selmak m'a parlé de vous, je vous connais, vous êtes quelqu'un !

_J – merci, mais je n'ai pas d'appartement à louer, alors virez-moi de là !_

_A – désolé, mais je ne peux pas ! Il va falloir vous y faire !_

_J – pas question, écoute Archi, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je ne veux pas de colocataire, c'est clair !_

A – Colonel…

_J – désolé mais c'est Général maintenant !_

_A – Jack ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir me sauver, je connais ton aversion pour la tockra, c'est pour cela que toi et moi nous pouvons nous entendre. Je me cachais ici, mais mon hôte vient de mourir il faut que tu m'aides, si la tockra me retrouve elle me tuera. Je suis le frère de Selmak, et j'ai soutenu ses idées. Le conseil tockra m'a déclaré traître car je ne cautionnais plus ses actions, souvent je me suis rebellé. A la mort de Selmak, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'exiler. Le conseil m'a traqué sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que mon hôte décide de me laisser tomber. Il a passé un pacte avec un autre hôte pour que puisse continuer à vivre. Je l'ai laissé partir, mais j'ai abandonné beaucoup de mes capacités par cela. _

_J – donc tu peux partir et laisser ton hôte en vie ?_

_A – je ne le peux plus sans risque pour ma vie. Jack, j'ai toutes les connaissances de la tockra et des goa'ulds, si tu m'acceptes je te les donne sans restrictions car je sais que tu en feras bon usage. Je ne trahis pas les miens, ce sont eux qui m'ont trahi en me condamnant lorsque Selmak est mort. Je sens une force en toi, je pense qu'à nous deux nous pouvons accomplir des miracles !_

_J – des miracles rien que cela ! Mais moi je ne te demande rien d'autre que de me laisser. Je croyais que les tockras ne prenaient jamais d'hôtes contre leurs volontés._

_A – c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Et puis t'es un hôte grand luxe, un 4 étoiles !_

_J – que 2 pour l'instant !_

_A – apparemment plus pour très longtemps, si j'ai bien lu dans ta mémoire, tu devrais avoir une promotion d'ici peu ! Donc 3 étoiles c'est mieux que rien ! Et puis le spectacle n'est pas mauvais, toujours d'après Selmak, ton humour est plutôt pas mal !_

_J – de toute façon lorsque je rentrerai à la base dès qu'ils te détecteront, s'en sera fait de toi, je ne veux pas servir de jouet au NID !_

_A – toi et moi on peut faire en sorte que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! _

_J – tu rigoles ! Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas de cela ! Alors va-t-en !_

_A – tu dois regagner la porte pour repartir, et le fléau qu'ils ont semé sur cette planète va s'abattre sur toi avant que tu parviennes jusqu'à là. _

_J – le nuage que Teal'c a détecté ?_

_A –exact. Sans moi tu ne survis pas !_

Jack se sentit d'un coup très abattu. « Pourquoi il faut que cela m'arrive à moi ? Je commençais à voir le bonheur de très près et voilà c'est reparti. J'en ai marre. »

A – tu es si heureux que cela ? Je sens ton cœur battre comme un fou. Qui est-ce ?

_J – non mais tu ne vas pas me lâcher, maudit serpent ! Cela ne te suffit pas de me gâcher la vie, il faut aussi que tu fouines dans mes souvenirs !_

_A – te fâche pas, serait-ce Samantha ?_

_J – ben voyons, et la pipelette silence !_

_A – je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais n'y a-t-il pas une bombe qui doit exploser d'ici quelques minutes ?_

_J – mince la bombe ! Avec tout cela je l'oubliais. Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ma retraite si tu restes avec moi, tu vas trop me perturber ! _

_A – je ne te perturberai pas si tu m'acceptes. Vois le bon coté des choses, si je reste avec toi et que nous faisons en sorte que personne ne le sache, tu auras l'avantage de connaître tout le savoir de la tockra ! Selmak sera très heureuse, elle t'estimait énormément tout comme Jacob Carter. S'il te plait arrête d'être aussi têtu, tu peux gagner beaucoup par cette symbiose._

_J – écoute, je vais déjà m'occuper de la bombe ensuite je verrai. Ok tu n'y vois aucune objection ? Alors tu me laisses en paix le temps que je désamorce la bombe et après on rediscute._

_A – juste un mot encore, tu crois que tu vas y arriver en 5 mn alors que Samantha Carter n'a rien pu faire en ¾ d'heure !_

_J – la ferme !_

Jack partit en courant vers le village, il regardait sans cesse sa montre « plus que 5 mn ! ». Il arriva près de la bombe. Assez bizarrement, il trouva facilement le moyen de l'ouvrir, puis regardant le montage, prit deux fils de même couleur, puis un autre rouge. Avec son couteau, il coupa simultanément les trois fils, chose que l'on ne fait jamais normalement. Il constata que le compte à rebours s'arrêta immédiatement !

A – bah dis donc ! T'as appris ça où ?

_J – (d'une façon mécanique) c'est un procédé de montage très courant, le maître des sciences l'apprend à tous les novices dès leur entrée dans les écoles du savoir ! C'est basique !_

_A – Jack est-ce que tu t'entends ? Quelles écoles du savoir ?_

_J – les écoles des anciens. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

_A – je crois que notre symbiose a réveillé quelques souvenirs chez toi. C'est cela que j'ai ressenti, c'est cela cette force. Comme Samantha avec les protéines de Jolinar, toi avec moi tu peux te rappeler certaines données des bibliothèques des anciens, mais je crois que c'est de façon instinctive, comme pour désamorcer la bombe ! tu m'as parlé comme une boite vocale, de façon mécanique ; cela tendrait à prouver que tu n'as pas vraiment conscience de tout cela._

_J – il manquait plus que cela !_

_A – regarde le bon coté des choses ! Même les Asgards n'ont pu avoir accès à ces connaissances, alors imagine tout ce que l'on va pouvoir faire si cela te reviens en cas de crise ! Les Oris n'ont qu'à bien s'accrocher ! Nous sommes à nous deux la solution, t'imagine le savoir de la tockra couplé à celui des anciens ! Jackpot !!!_

_J – eh ! T'emballe pas. Rien ne prouve que ce va recommencer. Et puis je n'ai pas encore accepté la colocation._

_A – n'oublie pas que je lis dans tes pensées, alors je sais que finalement tu m'acceptes. Tu ne peux faire autrement, il y a trop d'enjeu ! Merci tout de même._

_J – eh mais je veux garder des secrets moi, alors arrête de jouer à cela ! Compris ?_

_A – ça marche pour moi ! Dis-moi, si on testait pour savoir si tu démarres au quart de tour pour les connaissances ?_

_J – qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

_A – nous devons absolument trouver le moyen de me cacher aux yeux de tous, donc il nous faut du temps. Pour avoir du temps il ne faut pas que la Terre puisse ni entrer en contact avec nous, ni revenir ici. Donc à toi de trouver un moyen de bloquer la porte._

Il n'avait pas fini de dire cela que Jack se releva et partit en direction de la porte. Il arriva près du DHD ouvrit le boîtier et retira un des cristaux, qu'il repositionna de manière différente.

J – cela empêchera quiconque d'ouvrir cette porte.

Puis il retourna vers le village et entra dans une maison. Dans sa tête Arch'nam l'observait prèt à intervenir s'il risquait quelque chose. Le symbiote avait tout de suite senti la valeur de Jack, et il respectait beaucoup trop la vie des hôtes pour le laisser se mettre en danger. Seulement Jack ne se mettait pas en danger. Il cherchait des substances susceptibles de les aider à créer un sérum rendant indétectable son nouveau compagnon.

J – tu as une idée pour te rendre invisible ?

_A – puis-je te poser une question avant ?_

_J – je t'écoute._

_A – as-tu conscience de ce que tu viens de faire près de la porte ?_

_J – lorsque je l'ai fait non, maintenant je me rappelle. Tout comme je me souviens être revenu ici dans le village et d'avoir cherché dans cette maison de quoi nous aider. J'ai un battement entre ce moment et maintenant, mais il est insignifiant. Pourquoi ? _

_A – je t'ai dis de bloquer la porte et tu y es parti tout de suite. Tu as su immédiatement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il faudra que l'on trouve ce qui a provoqué ce déblocage, parce que c'est vital pour toi comme pour moi._

_J – je ferai quelques analyses quand nous aurons trouvé de quoi te cacher aux yeux de tous !_

_A – c'est parti ! Alors il faudrait déjà…._

Ils partirent dans une discussion très théorique. Bien sur ils n'étaient pas d'accord ! Cela promettait de beaux jours en perspective !!

Sur Terre.

S – cela fait plus de 20 mn que nous sommes revenus, le général devrait être là !

T – il se peut qu'il ait été retardé.

S – la bombe, elle rien ne la retardera. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela Teal'c ?

T – O'Neill m'a chargé d'une mission Colonel, je m'en acquitte tout simplement.

S – Mon Général, peut-on essayer d'ouvrir la porte pour la planète ?

L – pas de problème Colonel, Sergent enclenchez la procédure !

Ils regardaient tous la porte pleins d'espoir, mais au septième chevron, rien.

L – réessayez.

Ils firent trois tentatives, mais durent se rendre à l'évidence : la porte de l'autre coté ne s'ouvrait pas. Sam avait blanchi au fur et à mesure des essais, Teal'c toujours stoïque en apparence, était bouleversé à l'intérieur, quant à Daniel, il essayait de trouver quoi faire pour l'avenir.

L – nous allons contacter nos alliés, mais dans l'immédiat le Général O'Neill est porté disparu en mission. Je contacte le Président.

S – non, ce n'est pas possible. Je…

D – Sam, venez allons contacter les Asgards.

T – je contacte la rébellion jaffa. Ils pourront peut-être nous prêter un vaisseau.

S – merci.

Elle ne put en dire plus. Dans sa tête elle revoyait les derniers mois passés avec Jack, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait s'arrêter comme cela. Ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Elle alla s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, ne souhaitant parler à personne. Elle devait faire le point et surtout se reprendre. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle ne devait pas faiblir !

Sur la planète.

Les expériences se succédaient les unes aux autres. Ils avaient fait le point et il ne s'agissait maintenant que de trouver le bon dosage. Arch'nam était maintenant aux commandes, Jack avait trouvé les ingrédients nécessaires, mais les quantités étaient du ressort du symbiote. Finalement le duo marchait très bien, ils avaient le même humour, la même soif de vivre et surtout les mêmes idéaux. « Archi » comme l'appelait Jack n'avait jamais eu un hôte autant en adéquation avec lui qu'O'Neill. Quant à Jack, il se faisait une raison, ayant vu tout le potentiel de cette « union ».

J – pendant que tu cherches les bonnes doses, je vais réfléchir au pourquoi du réveil de mes connaissances « anciens » ! J'ai comme une petite idée déjà, mais il faut que le procédé de camouflage de ta présence soit terminé pour que je puisse procéder à quelques expériences. Mais je crois que j'ai la solution !

A – ravi de te l'entendre dire. Admets que l'on forme une bonne équipe.

J – au lieu de jacasser, bosse ! Mais quelle pipelette !

_A – eh ça va, je fais ma part de travail, alors garde ta mauvaise humeur pour toi._

_J – je te rappelle, Monsieur Je Sais Tout, que la porte est condamnée, et que sur Terre ils doivent se faire beaucoup de soucis pour moi._

_A – oui surtout un magnifique Colonel ! Et puis je ne suis pas dupe, elle te manque alors tu es pressé de rentrer !_

_J – la ferme ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de Daniel, maintenant j'ai une commère à domicile, mais pour l'amour du ciel, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ?_

_A – (riant) tu as un gêne spécifique, ça doit t'attirer les meilleurs amis possibles !_

_J – en plus il est modeste, tout pour plaire !_

_A – c'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Avec le tien, elle va devoir s'accrocher le Colonel !_

_J – je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme cela. Et puis j'aimerai que tu ne te mêles pas de cette partie de ma vie, c'est exclusivement privé._

_A – désolé, mais tu ne peux rien me cacher, et même pour cela je suis là. Il faut t'y faire, mais rassure-toi, je ne peux absolument pas t'influencer et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferai pas !_

_J – encore heureux ! Mais dis-moi, il me vient une question soudain. Il n'est pas interdit aux hôtes tockras d'avoir des enfants ?_

_A – seulement si les deux personnes sont des hôtes, l'enfant procréé serait alors un harciésis. Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui. C'est la seule restriction qui existe. Un hôte tockra peut aimer un humain sans problème._

_J – alors là on est mal !_

_A – bah pourquoi ? Sam est une humaine non tockra._

_J – et Jolinar, tu en fais quoi ?_

_A – Jolinar est morte Jack !_

_J – elle est peut-être morte, mais Sam conserve tant de souvenir et protéines d'elle que je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ne peut être considérée comme une tockra à part entière !_

_A – alors pas d'enfant Jack !_

_J – moi je pourrais m'en passer, je ne suis pas sur d'être l'homme idéal pour avoir des gosses, mais Sam c'est son rêve le plus cher, je ne veux pas la priver de cela tu comprends ?_

_A – écoute, nous trouverons une solution. Et puis si personne ne sait que je suis là, personne ne soupçonnera ton héritier d'être un Harciésis. Et puis vous n'en êtes pas encore là non ?_

_J – mais je dois y réfléchir ! C'est trop important. _

Tout en discutant Arch'nam avait fini par trouver le bon dosage.

A – bon il faut que tu avales cela maintenant.

_J – évidemment c'est encore moi qui écope du plus mauvais coté des choses. Tu lui as donné un goût de bière j'espère !_

_A – excuse, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Allez ne fais pas ton difficile !_

Jack se saisit de la mixture et l'avala d'un trait. Il eut un hoquet puis tomba inconscient. Arch'nam était inquiet, il avait étudié la morphologie humaine, mais la composition chimique de sa préparation n'était-elle pas finalement dangereuse pour son hôte ? Il vérifia les fonctions vitales de Jack et fut soulagé de constater que tout allait bien. Il sentit bientôt Jack reprendre conscience.

A – alors la belle au bois dormant, on fait un petit somme !

_J – mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans ton cocktail ? C'est pire qu'une bonne cuite au whisky irlandais de mauvaise qualité ! Whouach !_

_A – allons tu n'es pas une mauviette, un peu de tonus soldat !_

_J – tu sais ce qu'il te dit le soldat !_

_A – tu as l'alcool mauvais ?_

_J – non mais j'ai horreur du mal de crâne ! Ah ça va mieux. Comment on sait si ça a marché ?_

_A – fait des analyses de sang, tu verras bien !_

_J – de toute façon je voulais en faire, pour prouver ma théorie sur les connaissances « anciens »._

Pendant plus de deux heures il fit des analyses, il compara les résultats. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_J – j'avais raison !_

_A – tu peux développer !_

_J – lors de la symbiose nos sangs et surtout certains de nos gênes se sont mêlés. Ok ?_

_A – jusque là pas de problèmes._

_J – quel est le facteur imprévisible qui c'est greffé à tout cela ?_

_A - ????_

_J – le gaz des Oris ! Sans le vouloir, ils nous ont donné le moyen de les combattre !_

_Ce gaz mélangé aux protéines générées par le mélange de nos sangs et de nos gênes a permis à mon organisme de franchir le barrage instauré par les Asgardes lors de l' « effaçage » des données dans mon cerveau. Je ne contrôle rien, je n'ai pas les souvenirs nécessaires, mais toi tu as accès à tout cela et c'est toi qui contrôle le tout. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela ! Si tu n'es pas là, pas de connaissances. Si je ne suis pas là pas de nouvelles protéines, pas de connaissances ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir que la symbiose d'un tockra avec un ancien, associé à un gaz toxique mortel pourrait permettre à un humain d'accéder aux connaissances des bibliothèques « ancien » sans risque pour l'humain. _

_A – tu vois bien que j'avais raison ! Toi et moi c'est la solution, on va faire des miracles !_

_J – enfin pas trop en même temps. Tu ne crois qu'en même pas que sur Terre, ils vont accepter que je trouve des solutions scientifiques ou autres aussi facilement, alors que jusqu'à présent j'étais réfractaire à toutes ces choses ! _

_A – nous allons faire très attention, t'inquiète ! Nos deux intelligences associées c'est le jackpot !_

_J – j'adore ta suffisance et ta modestie ! Bon dans mon sang il n'y a pas de trace de ta présence, reste à savoir si les scanners et IRM ne dévoileront rien. Il faut tenter l'expérience, tu es prêt ?_

_A – toujours partant ! Mais ne vont-ils pas découvrir l'évolution de ton sang ?_

_J – ils ne connaissent pas les analyses que j'ai effectuées pour le découvrir. Tu m'as donné l'ordre de découvrir ce qui avait changé, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit ! Mais les humains n'en sont pas à ce stade de recherche et de technologie ! _

_A – alors on y va ?_

_J – c'est parti !_

Il retourna à la porte, actionna le DHD et envoya son signal. Il attendit assez longtemps avant de franchir la porte voulant être sur que l'iris serait ouvert.

Sur Terre.

L'alarme s'enclencha.

« Ouverture non programmée de la porte, ouverture non programmée de la porte » !

L – nous avons un code ?

Sam et Teal'c arrivèrent en même temps, au moment où Landry posait cette question.

St – non mon général.

S – pouvez-vous voir la provenance ?

St – attendez, nous recevons un signal. C'est le code de SG1

S – le général !

L – une équipe de sécurité en salle d'embarquement. Ouvrez l'iris.

SG1 se précipita en salle d'embarquement à la suite des soldats de service. Une fluctuation dans la flaque et un corps qui est brutalement éjecté et qui s'écroule au pied de la rampe d'accès.

Sam s'avança vers la personne allongée sans connaissance. Elle se méfiait, mais ne sentit aucun symbiote. Doucement elle retourna le corps et reconnut son général.

S – une équipe médicale vite ! Jack tu m'entends ? Jack ?

Elle ne faisait plus attention à ses propos, elle était tétanisée. Daniel s'approcha et prit le pouls de Jack.

D – il est vivant !

Tous s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle. Maintenant les choses allaient mieux, le Général O'Neill était de retour sain et sauf.

L'équipe médicale l'emmena sur un brancard vers l'infirmerie.

L – Caroline, donne-nous des nouvelles dès que possible !

Dr Lam – je ne crois pas que ce soit trop grave. L'arrivée a juste été assez brutale.

Sur son brancard, Jack était parfaitement conscient mais il jouait le jeu aidé d'Arch'nam. Il avait vu la réaction de Sam et savait que leur cocktail chimique avait rempli sa fonction. Pour le SGC il était seul dans son corps. Restaient à passer les épreuves mécaniques de la médecine, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, à l'exception près que Jack était désormais un tockra dissident et qu'il devait garder ce secret pour lui seul.

_A – je ne te lâcherai pas._ _Je t'avais dis que cela marcherait._

_J – oui mais nous devons faire très attention, je ne voudrais pas que Sam se doute de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée par mon attitude. Aussi garde le contrôle quand elle est dans les parages. Je ne veux pas la perdre._

_A – comme c'est mignon ! Tu es vraiment amoureux toi ! Ah c'est beau l'amour !_

_J – la ferme !_

Il dut rester deux jours à l'infirmerie pour y subir un tas d'examen divers, mais aucun ne révéla quoi que ce soit.

S – bonjour mon général, comment vous sentez-vous ?

J – mieux maintenant que vous êtes là ! Je ne supporte pas cet endroit. Pourquoi faut-il que j'y reste, je vais bien !

S – le Docteur Lam veut s'assurer que tout va vraiment bien, vous êtes resté sur une planète infestée d'un gaz mortel. Nous ne sommes restés que quelques minutes proches de son contact et nous avons déjà eu des réactions, alors vous ! Elle s'inquiète mais surtout ne comprend pas pourquoi vous n'avez aucun des symptômes que Daniel ou moi avons développés.

J – quels symptômes ? Vous êtes malades, vous avez des problèmes ? Sam tu risques quelque chose ?

S – allons du calme Jack ! Non je ne risque plus rien. Nous n'avons pas été assez en contact avec ce gaz, mais toi…

J – écoute, apparemment je n'ai rien, je dois être résistant !

J – tu avais prévu cela ?

_A – non je ne pensais pas que cela les affecterait, ils sont restés trop peu de temps à son contact._

_J – pourtant ils ont développé quelque chose, c'est bien notre veine ! Enfin heureusement ils n'ont rien de grave !_

_A – tu aurais pu la dorloter et la soigner ! N'oublie pas qu'à nous deux, nous pouvons trouver tous les remèdes puisque nous avons la science !_

_J –n'exagère pas quand même ! Toi tu as peut-être la science, mais moi je suis un ignare !_

_A – non Jack, tu es beaucoup plus, tu es l'héritier d'un savoir ne l'oublie pas !_

J – alors il faut que je prenne mon mal en patience, c'est çà ? Tu restes avec moi ?

S – si tu me fais ces yeux là, je ne peux résister !

J – je le sais bien, je suis irrésistible !

Sam éclata de rire, comme c'était bon de rire avec lui ! Comme elle avait eu peur de le perdre ! « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, plus maintenant ! »

Quand il eut le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers la salle de briefing, heureux d'être sorti de l'antre des dictateurs en blouse blanche. Il allait devoir faire le récit de son court séjour sur la planète. Il avait réfléchi avec Arch'nam à ce qu'il allait leur raconter. Cela devait être le plus proche de la vérité pour être crédible.

L – bonjour tout le monde. Jack, ravi de te revoir parmi nous ! Alors raconte-nous ce qui c'est passé sur cette planète. Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'as pas été affecté par ce gaz ?

J – pour répondre à ta dernière question, non je n'en sais rien. Tu sais le scientifique de l'équipe ce n'est pas moi, mon petit cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour cela ! Lorsque j'ai coupé la conversation avec vous Carter, je me suis enfoncé dans la grotte. Il n'y avait que des cadavres d'homme et de femme comme dans le village. Je me suis approché de la cavité située au fond de cette grotte, vous savez Daniel celle où il y a plein de symboles bizarres !

D – du sanscrit Jack !

J – oui enfin bref, je me suis donc approché de cette cavité, et à peine ai-je franchi la limite que je me suis écroulé. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai été inconscient, mais cela doit avoir duré pas mal de temps vu votre réaction. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte, ayant en mémoire qu'une bombe devait exploser ! J'ai composé les coordonnées et me suis trouvé projeté violemment dans le vortex, la bombe a du explosé lors de mon passage !

T – et le nuage toxique ?

J – je n'ai pas fait attention s'il y avait un nuage autour de la porte ou non, je voulais aller le plus vite possible pour rentrer avant l'explosion !

S – l'explosion aurait du avoir lieu bien avant votre passage. Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pu ouvrir cette porte ?

J – je n'ai eu aucun problème. Les coordonnées sont entrées très rapidement comme d'habitude.

D – il y a un blanc de près de 8 heures, vous n'avez pas pu être inconscient tout ce temps !

J – écoutez Daniel, moi ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'y a que mort sur cette planète et que j'ai tout fait pour en partir le plus vite possible. Au fait et les survivants ?

T – ils vont bien O'Neill. Les jeunes mariés en font partis.

D – ils nous ont dits que c'était un traquenard pour attirer SG1, vous n'étiez pas censé faire parti du voyage ! Ils ont été mariés il y a deux mois maintenant, aucune cérémonie n'était prévue et jamais ils n'ont contacté la Terre !

J – mais alors qui l'a fait ?

D – nous pensons qu'un prêcheur a essayé de nous éliminer en nous attirant là-bas. Le gaz devait nous tuer et pour plus de sécurité, il avait placé cette bombe en plus.

S – alors pourquoi cela n'a pas marché ? Mon général vous auriez du y rester plus encore que nous même, puisque nous nous avons pu nous échapper avant que le nuage de gaz atteigne la porte.

J – peut-être qu'un vent contraire a repoussé le nuage ?

S – même ! De très fines particules sont obligatoirement restées et auraient du vous tuer. Le peu que nous ayons affronté, nous a rendus malade pendant plusieurs heures, et vous vous revenez sans le moindre problème ayant eu à le respirer longtemps, c'est impossible.

T – sauf si vous avez une immunité contre ce produit.

L – Docteur Lam, avez-vous détecté quelque chose comme cela ?

Dr L – le Général O'Neill ne présente aucun développement d'anti-corps ou autre chose de ce genre, c'est incompréhensible.

Tous regardèrent Jack attendant une quelconque explication.

J – je ne comprends pas non plus.

L – désolé Jack, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas d'autres explications tu devras rester au SGC.

J – comment cela ?

L – nous ne savons pas si tu peux être dangereux à long terme ou pas, le Président a décidé que tu restais ici. Nous te trouverons une occupation ne t'inquiète pas !

J – merci c'est gentil ! Je ne peux pas sortir de la base ? Même aller regarder les étoiles ?

S – mon général, ce n'est que pour quelques jours !

J – de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ! (Se rapprochant de Sam et à voix basse) vous restez à la base Colonel ?

L – tu n'es pas consigné dans tes quartiers Jack. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je sais que tu es là !

J – merci, ça me remonte le moral ! A ta disposition Hank !

L – SG1 vous avez quartier libre, Mitchell ne rentre que dans 5 jours, vous êtes encore en vacances. Rompez.

Sam se dirigea vers son labo. Elle devait se reprendre. Les dernières 24 heures avaient été terribles pour elle. Elle ne pensait pas être si attachée à Jack. Même si ses sentiments étaient là depuis des années, l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre lui avait fait prendre conscience de la place réelle de Jack dans sa vie.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Jack devant sa porte. Il ne faisait aucun geste lui-même perdu dans ses pensées.

_A – je dois avouer que tu as bon goût ! Elle est superbe !_

_J – je t'ai déjà dis de la fermer. Je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire concernant Sam._

_A – pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? Bon d'accord je me tais, mais sache que je partage ton avis et que cela me convient parfaitement !_

_J – justement je ne veux pas le savoir !_

S – mon général, vous désirez quelque chose ?

J – si je réponds, je doute que cela soit bien vu !

S – (rougissant) mon général !

J – quoi j'ai rien dit.

A – tu l'as simplement pensé très très fort !J – la ferme !

S – quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez contrarié !

J – c'est juste que ça m'énerve d'être bloqué ici, nous aurions pu passer nos vacances dans le Minnesota !

S – nous y retournerons plus tard, ton chalet ne va s'envoler, et moi non plus.

J – sur ?

S – Jack ! Tu n'as plus confiance ?

J – en toi toujours, mais sait-on jamais ce qui peut nous arriver. Regarde, nous allions à un mariage, cela devait être la fête et cela a été mort de dévastation !

S – cela ne te ressemble pas de voir les choses comme cela. Jack que t'arrive-t-il ? Dis-moi, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. Il s'est passé autre chose sur cette planète ?

A – non seulement jolie, mais maligne et intelligente. Elle te connaît bien dis-moi ! Je sais la ferme ! Eh varie un peu les plaisirs !

J – tu te fais des idées, Sam ! Ce doit être du au gaz, je réagis peut-être différemment. Tu viens manger avec moi ?

S – j'ai pas très faim, mais je viens quand même, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi.

J – moi aussi.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas des plus joyeux, ni des plus faciles pour Jack. Il devait se faire à la cohabitation avec Arch'nam. Il avait parfois envie de tout envoyer promener. Même si le symbiote avait beaucoup d'humour et qu'il faisait attention de ne pas heurter la sensibilité de son hôte, ce qui dérangeait le plus Jack c'est qu'il avait accès à tous ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui, ni se cacher et c'était la chose la plus dure à accepter. Sam ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il était toujours prévenant, mais beaucoup plus distant, comme s'il y avait en permanence une tierce personne à leurs cotés. Elle en avait parlé avec Teal'c, sachant pertinemment qu'il garderait ses confidences pour lui. Celui-ci avait également perçu les changements chez O'Neill.

T – désirez-vous que je lui parle Colonel ? Il me dira peut-être ce qui le tracasse.

S – j'en doute Teal'c, j'en doute.

T – je vais essayer malgré tout, je m'inquiète également !

Jack de son coté, avait une conversation avec « Archi »

J – écoute, ça ne va pas ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je vais devenir maboule si nous continuons comme cela.

_A – tu vas t'y faire, ce n'est pas impossible. Fais un effort !_

_J – je fais des efforts, mais devant Sam je n'en peux plus. Ta présence me dérange, elle me bloque. Et je sais que Sam s'en rend compte. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'embête, c'est d'avoir un témoin. _

_A – écoute, je suis parfaitement conscient que cela te perturbe. Je vais me mettre en sommeil pendant un certain temps. Comme Teal'c quand il entre en kelnorim, je vais me fondre davantage en toi. Tu ne me ressentiras plus. Cela devrait t'aider, il faut que tu y arrives Jack ! C'est notre vie qui est en jeu. Si tu révélais maintenant mon existence, je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseraient passer la chose._

_J – si je le dis à Sam, elle gardera cela pour elle, j'en mettrai ma tête à couper !_

_A – oh mais j'en suis aussi convaincu que toi ! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle sera autant sinon plus perturbée que toi. Elle l'a vécu avec Jolinar, cela risque de réveiller bien des souvenirs qu'elle ne souhaite pas. _

_J – tu peux vraiment faire en sorte que je ne te ressente plus ?_

_A – nous allons essayer. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, tu connais le numéro ?_

Inconsciemment Jack sourit. Il l'aimait bien son symbiote, et s'il pouvait s'effacer de temps en temps, cela pourrait marcher.

J – ok ! Tu le fais quand je suis près de Sam. Si cela va mieux je te le fais savoir !

_A – d'accord, et moi je m'engage à le faire toujours à ces moments là. Même si…_

_J – ARCHI !_

_A – je disais cela pour parler ! _

« SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing, SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing »

L – je vous ai fait appeler car SG6 qui est partie depuis 3 jours en exploration n'a pas donné des ses nouvelles comme convenu. Nous avons envoyé une sonde aucun signe de l'équipe. Vous êtes la seule équipe disponible.

T – le Colonel Mitchell et le Docteur Jackson ne sont pas revenus de leurs congés.

L – je le sais comme vous Teal'c, mais je ne peux laisser une équipe en danger sans rien faire, aussi je vous demande de partir en mission sauvetage. Deux soldats volontaires se joindront à vous.

J – cela ne sera pas nécessaire, j'y vais.

L – Jack, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Il n'a pas été déterminé si tu étais un risque ou non.

J – Carter et Teal'c me côtoient tous les jours et ne semblent pas s'en porter plus mal. D'autre part, le sergent David Lucas fait parti de SG6 et j'ai juré à son père sur son lit de mort que je prendrai soin de lui. J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses Hank, aussi je pars, la planète visitée ne risquera rien avec moi, mon humour n'est pas contagieux !

L – tu es vraiment décidé ?

J – oui, Carter, Teal'c, quelque chose à redire ?

Devant le mutisme des personnes interpellées, le général Landry donna son accord au départ d'une SG1 modifiée.

Dans les vestiaires, tous les trois se préparaient.

S – Jack, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas parti sur le terrain depuis longtemps.

J – c'est ça dis que je m'encroûte ! Allez en route.

A – t'aurais juste besoin d'un peu plus d'exercice, enfin c'est ce que moi je pense !

_J – je ne t'ai rien demandé !_

A – justement tu ne me demandes jamais rien, alors je donne mon opinion malgré tout !

S – qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

J – juste une idée comme cela !

Il partit sans donner plus d'explication, laissant ses deux compagnons étonnés. Ils passèrent la porte se méfiant de ce qu'ils allaient trouver de l'autre coté.

T – O'Neill, je crois que nous pouvons avancer, il n'y a pas de trace autour de la porte.

J – merci Teal'c. séparons-nous en deux groupes, vous allez vers l'ouest, Sam et Moi vers le nord. Le premier qui trouve quelque chose prévient l'autre.

Teal'c baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils se séparèrent allant chacun dans la direction déterminée. Ils avançaient l'esprit aux aguets.

S –j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore un piège.

A – elle n'a pas tord. Je ressens des jaffas pas loin. Nous ne les voyons pas mais ils sont là ! Jack vous ne devez plus avancer.

J – Sam ! Arrête-toi ! A couvert. Il se jeta sur elle afin de la projeter dans les fourrés. Il lui bâillonna la bouche de sa main, et l'immobilisa de tout son poids.

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques secondes, quand le bruit de pas métalliques se fit entendre. Les jaffas progressaient furtivement. Si Jack et Sam n'avaient pas été parfaitement immobiles ils n'auraient pu les entendre. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer, et furent dépassés sans problèmes.

Jaf – nous devons ramener ces nouveaux visiteurs au maître. S'il s'agit des tauris nous aurons une récompense, sinon ils iront dans les mines.

Le groupe s'éloigna assez de nos deux militaires pour permettre à ceux-ci de reprendre une respiration normale.

S - (murmurant) comment ? Comment as-tu su qu'ils arrivaient sur nous, je ne les mêmes pas sentis ?

J – sans importance ! (Prenant sa radio) Teal'c !

T – j'écoute O'Neill.

J – Teal'c, c'est un piège. Ils nous attendaient, nous leur avons échappé jusqu'à présent mais méfiez-vous. Venez nous rejoindre, nous allons établir un nouveau plan.

T – j'arrive.

S – mais…

J – chut, ils approchent !

En effet un nouveau groupe approchait toujours aussi silencieusement. Seulement Arch'nam les avait détectés. Ils ne trouvèrent pas Jack et Sam non plus.

S – Jack, cela suffit, tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues ! Tu arrives à savoir à l'avance leur mouvement comment peux-tu le savoir, et pas de réponse évasive !

J – ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'avoir cette petite discussion, il faut que nous nous cachions beaucoup plus profondément, dès que Teal'c nous aura rejoints, nous ramperons vers cette colline, les taillis y sont plus fournis ! Teal'c vous avez fait vite !

Teal'c souleva son sourcil de façon importante, il était persuadé de n'avoir fait aucun bruit. Ce n'était pas l'habitude d'O'Neill de le percevoir de la sorte. Il ne dit cependant rien attendant la suite des évènements. Ils partirent vers la colline en rampant. Ils suivaient Jack qui régulièrement s'arrêtait et s'aplatissait. A chaque fois des mouvements de troupes étaient constatés par Sam et Teal'c, alors qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient rien vu ni entendu.

A – j'ai aperçu une cavité un peu au-dessus des buissons de gauche, je pense que nous pourrions nous y cacher !

J – je ne la vois pas d'ici, comment vais-je leur expliquer cela ?

A – pas la peine de leur expliquer, ils te suivent alors fonce vers la grotte.

Jack obliqua vers la gauche, sans donner plus d'explications à ses compagnons. Quand ceux-ci découvrirent la grotte, ils se posèrent encore davantage de questions. Ils attendirent que la nuit tombe dans un silence le plus total. Les mouvements de troupe s'étaient fait beaucoup plus légers. Aucun ne venait plus dans leur direction, ils étaient à l'abri jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

S – maintenant que tout cela c'est calmé, tu vas pouvoir nous donner des explications. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je t'ai bien observé, tu avais parfaitement conscience de ce que tu faisais. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que nous cache quelque chose depuis ton retour de mission, tu te comporte différemment. Jack je veux des explications !

A – tu as confiance en eux vraiment ?J – comment en doutes-tu ?A – alors dis leur tout ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Si cela tourne mal j'interviendrai !

J – écoute, ce n'est pas facile de t'expliquer, j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction ainsi que de la votre Teal'c !

T – O'Neill, vous venez encore de nous sauver, pourquoi croyez-vous que nous pourrions mal réagir ?

S – Jack, tu me fais peur. Dis-moi !

J – bien voilà sur la planète j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et maintenant nous sommes deux.

S – attend, je ne comprends rien !

J – c'est à marquer dans les anales !

T – O'Neill seriez-vous en train de nous dire que vous avez été infecté d'un symbiote ?

J – bingo !

S – QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible, nous n'avons rien ressenti Teal'c et moi, et les scanners et IRM n'ont rien montré.

J – parce que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour cela ! C'est d'ailleurs l'unique raison de mon retour si tardif, il fallait que je fabrique un composé chimique pour dissimuler Arch'nam. Je tiens aussi à vous signaler qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, car sans lui je n'aurai pas survécu au gaz !

T – il est impossible de dissimuler un symbiote aux hôtes. Les goa'ulds ont essayé maintes fois, mais n'y sont jamais arrivés.

J – les goa'ulds peut-être, mais le combiné tockra/ancien oui !

S – que veux-tu dire là exactement ?

J – après la symbiose Arch'nam s'est aperçu que j'avais des capacités hors du commun. Nous avons fais des recherches et nous nous sommes aperçus que la symbiose plus la mise en présence du gaz avait réactivé chez moi les connaissances anciens, la seule difficulté, c'est que je n'en suis absolument pas conscient. Seul Archi peut accéder à ces données. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a conduit à déconnecter la bombe, à reprogrammer la porte et à fabriquer ce sérum pour lui !

S – et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

A – je suis l'unique responsable de cela Samantha. Depuis la mort de mon frère, je suis un paria chez les tockras. Ils me traquent et veulent ma mort. Lorsque j'ai appris qui était mon hôte providentiel, je l'ai convaincu de ne pas révéler ma présence. Il a bien essayé de me persuader que ni vous ni Teal'c ne représentiez une menace pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant. Pardonnez-moi ce manque de confiance !

S – Jack n'aurait pas du se laisser convaincre !

A – Samantha, vous mieux que quiconque pouvez comprendre. Même étant tockra, je peux influencer énormément le jugement de l'hôte. Je ne devrais pas, mais là ma survie était en jeux ! Ne vous en prenez pas à Jack, il était rongé de remords et de regrets.

T – n'êtes-vous pas une menace puisque vous influencez le jugement d'O'Neill ?

J – C'est le frère de Selmak, il m'a donné toutes les connaissances de la Tockra, et il vient de nous sauver des jaffas !

T – il s'est sauvé par la même occasion !

S – nous verrons cela plus tard, la discussion est ajournée et non close. Il faut agir pour sauver SG6. Jack parle-nous du jeune David Lucas, j'ignorais que tu le connaissais.

J – je ne le connais que de loin. Son père et moi étions dans les Blacks Ops. Un jour, une mission a mal tourné pour lui. Dans les forces spéciales, il n'y a jamais de mission sauvetage, mais j'ai su qu'il était en danger mortel et je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui, aussi désobéissant aux ordres, j'ai foncé le chercher. Je suis arrivé un peu tard malheureusement. Il était sur le point de mourir et je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire. Il m'a remercié d'être venu et m'a demandé d'aller voir sa femme et son fils, de leur dire qu'il partait avec leur image en tête. Il m'a confié son fils, sachant m'a-t-il dit que je ferai toujours ce qu'il faut pour lui. Il m'a fait promettre de m'en occuper, ce que j'ai toujours fait sans que jamais le gosse ne le sache. Nos missions étaient top secret, nous devions ignorer les identités des autres membres nous étions des codes d'identification c'est tout. J'ai fait parvenir à sa veuve ces derniers mots mais tout en gardant l'anonymat, et j'ai surveillé le jeune David, lui facilitant au maximum ses affectations lorsqu'il manifestait un souhait. C'est comme cela qu'il est entré au SGC. Voilà vous savez ce qu'il y a à savoir sur David Lucas et aujourd'hui, je ferai tout pour le sortir de ce traquenard !

T – votre symbiote ne vous a pas changé O'Neill. Je vous garde toujours ma confiance.

J – (avec un grand sourire) Merci Teal'c. Vous allez rester ici, je vais m'approcher du temple afin d'observer les allées et venues des jaffas. Ne t'inquiète pas Archi montera la garde !

T – Archi ?

J – Arch'nam c'est trop long !

Sam sourit, elle le retrouvait bien dans ses bêtises ! Elle était inquiète, mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance au symbiote. De vagues souvenirs de Jolinar par rapport à Arch'nam lui revenait. Toujours des actions justes, des rebellions vis-à-vis de décision du conseil Tockra. Elle l'avait vu secourir une jeune enfant lors d'une mission, il aurait pu y laisser sa vie. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant que Jack ait accepté de taire la symbiose. Cela pouvait être un avantage stratégique majeur dans le futur. Décidément Jack O'Neill la surprendrait toujours !

Jack était parti depuis plus d'une heure. Teal'c et Sam commençaient à se faire du souci quand il vint les surprendre sans aucun bruit.

S – mais où as-tu appris à te déplacer de la sorte ?

J – Archi a renforcé mais capacité Black Ops ! Bon alors la situation est la suivante : SG6 est retenu prisonnier dans une mine à coté du temple. Ils sont très bien gardés. Il semblerait que Baal s'en serve comme d'appât. Il faut faire diversion. Teal'c vous allez retourner à la porte et avec cela (il lui tendit un boîtier) vous ouvrirez la porte à distance. Restez caché assez loin de la porte. Cette télécommande fonctionne à une distance de près d'un kilomètre, donc aucun problème. Pendant ce temps Sam et moi iront vers la mine et lorsque les jaffas partiront voir qui arrive par la porte, nous délivrerons SG6.

S – comment as-tu eu ce boîtier ?

J – je pris cela à un jaffa, c'est normalement fait pour actionner les anneaux, mais je l'ai modifié pour qu'il serve sur la porte. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis du temps à revenir !

T – il faut coordonner nos actions.

J – tout à fait Teal'c ! Lorsque vous serez prêt à actionner la porte prévenez-nous. Nous vous préviendrons lorsque nous serons près de la mine. Des questions ?

S – comment as-tu fait cela ?

J – je t'expliquerai plus tard Sam, pour l'instant il faut jouer avec la nuit et la surprise.

T – lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de la disparition de SG6, ils vont venir à la porte pour nous empêcher de partir.

J – j'y ai pensé. Pendant que vous nous attendrez à la porte, vous pourrez préparer un piège pour nos chers serpents ! Dès qu'ils verront que personne ne passe, ils reviendront vers la mine, cela vous laissera un peu de temps.

T – j'ai compris O'Neill, vous devrez faire très attention pour revenir à la porte. SG6 sera-t-elle en mesure de couvrir la distance ?

J – je n'ai pas bien vu dans quel état ils sont. Mais nous les aiderons. Autre chose ? Bon alors c'est parti, faites attention à vous Teal'c, ils sont très furtifs !

T – je vous remercie O'Neill de vous préoccuper de moi.

Ils partirent vers leur mission. Arrivés près de la mine Jack avertit Teal'c. Ils attendirent le signal pour intervenir. Mais les forces présentent avaient été renforcées, leur plan ne pouvait pas fonctionner.

J – il va falloir faire diversion, jamais nous ne pourrons rentrer sans nous faire prendre. Il y a plus de jaffas que lorsque j'ai fait une reconnaissance !

S – on fait exploser du C4 ?

J – ça ne marchera pas. Non je vais les attirer et toi tu iras délivrer SG6.

S – tu es fou ils vont te capturer. Ne fais pas cela !

J – tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et puis Archi m'aidera, il me soutiendra et vous viendrez avec des renforts pour me chercher !

S – non Jack, je ne veux pas. Allons-y ensemble, on peut y arriver !

J – Sam, il faut que l'un de nous aille chercher des secours et je refuse que ce ne soit pas toi. Je te promets de rester en vie.

Ils prévinrent Teal'c des modifications du programme.

S – (les larmes aux yeux) fais attention à toi, reviens-moi entier.

A – je veillerai sur lui, je vous le promets Samantha !

J – eh la pipelette ! Tiens toi prête, à bientôt, je t'aime.

Il partit en courant vers les jaffas. Il se dissimula derrière un petit bâtiment et commença à tirer sur les gardiens les plus proches. Il faisait beaucoup de mort parmi les jaffas, Archi lui indiquant leur position assez fidèlement. Mais bientôt il fut submergé par le nombre. Ils le capturèrent et l'emmenèrent à leur Dieu.

Pendant ce temps là Sam délivra SG6 qui n'était pas en trop mauvaise forme. Ils purent rejoindre Teal'c à la porte. Ils décidèrent de rester sur la planète afin de sortir Jack de là. Il contactèrent la Terre. Grâce à la télécommande d'O'Neill, ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'approcher du DHD. Ils demandèrent des renforts et 3 heures plus tard virent arriver SG2 et 3.

R – désolé, mais il n'y avait que nous, il faudra faire avec.

S – écoutez SG3 reste près de la porte, les autres avec moi. J'ai repéré le terrain et SG6 connaît l'intérieur. Il faut agir vite. Baal a un contentieux avec le Général et je doute qu'il soit très tendre. Allons-y !

Pendant ce temps dans le temple !

B – mais voyez-vous qui est là ! Colonel O'Neill ! Je suis ravi que nous puissions reprendre notre petite discussion d'il y a quelques années. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié votre départ précipité, vous n'avez pas aimé votre séjour ?

J – cher ami, votre room service laisse un peu à désirer, le lit n'est pas très moelleux et avec l'age j'aime mon confort, vous devez comprendre mes raisons !

B – bien sur, aussi ai-je amélioré cela ! Vous n'aurez pas de chambre cette fois-ci, je vous garde avec moi et je peux déjà me délecter de votre calvaire ! Vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici O'Neill !

J – puisque nous en sommes aux mises au point, Joujou, je tiens à vous préciser que je suis Général maintenant, c'est juste comme cela j'y tiens. Et puisqu'il semblerait que vous ayez décidé de m'envoyez ad-patres, vous n'oublierez pas de le noter sur ma pierre tombale Major Général O'Neill avec 2 l !

B – maudit tauri, tu riras moins dans quelque temps !

Jack bravait Baal, mais au fond de lui une sourde terreur le tiraillait. Arch'nam le ressentait très fortement, il ne pensait pas que Jack pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments en le voyant extérieurement. Il admira encore plus son hôte pour sa force de caractère et sa détermination.

Deux jaffas s'emparèrent de lui et le cauchemar commença. Il dura plusieurs heures. Archi faisait son possible pour le soutenir, se demandant comment un homme pouvait survivre à cela. Jack tenait tête à Baal, même le corps en feu, il le narguait !

B – (furieux comprenant qu'il ne céderait jamais) Suffit ! Tu es l'être le plus entêté que j'ai jamais connu ! Je dois reconnaître que tu es un adversaire à notre mesure, mais tu as perdu, maudit tauri ! Vois-tu, j'ai dans cette fiole un poison expérimental, jamais un humain ne l'a testé. Et bien tu vas avoir cet honneur. Je pourrais voir l'étendu des dommages qu'il fera sur ton organisme. Ensuite je l'enverrai sur Terre et je vous vaincrai !

Il dit cela avec un sourire machiavélique, et fier de lui ordonna à son bourreau d'injecter le liquide dans les veines de Jack. Celui-ci n'avait même pas la force de se débattre, mais le petit speech de Baal avait permis à Arch'nam de se protéger en se mettant en sommeil léthargique afin d'éviter la contamination par le virus.

A – je te promets de te sauver Jack, tiens le plus que tu peux. Je sais que tu y arriveras, concentre-toi sur tes souvenirs avec Sam ! Concentre-toi !

Jack n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de la souffrance et des brûlures que lui provoquait le venin. Il délirait dans un semi-coma, ne pensant qu'à Sam et uniquement à elle. Il n'entendit même pas les tirs d'armes automatiques terriennes. Il ne vit pas sa porte exploser, ni Teal'c et Sam entrer en trombe.

S – mon Dieu ! Jamais j'aurai du le laisser faire.

T – vous savez pertinemment que c'était la seule chose à faire. Nous allons le ramener à la base. SG6 et SG2 sont en train de poser le C4, cette installation ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les médecins vont le sauver, il en a vu d'autres. C'est un guerrier exceptionnel, Colonel Carter, il va s'en sortir !

S – merci Teal'c, mais il est dans un tel état !

DL – mon Colonel, Baal a disparu ! (Voyant Jack) Oh mon Dieu ! Est-il vivant ? Comment peut-on résister à cela ?

S – Sergent, vous pouvez nous aider en l'emmener ?

DL – c'est à cause de nous qu'il est dans cet état, alors bien sur mon Colonel. Que dois-je faire ?

T – il faut faire un brancard.

DL – je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. Euh Madame ? Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

S – j'en suis persuadée sergent !

Ils le ramenèrent au SGC, plus mort que vif. Les médecins le prirent en charge immédiatement.

Deux heures plus tard au débriefing, le Docteur Lam fit son rapport.

Dr Lam – Son corps est parsemé de coupures brûlures. Il a plusieurs cotes de cassées, et différents os des jambes et des bras. Baal n'a pas eu recours au sarcophage et a tout fait pour qu'il reste en vie. Le Général a vécu l'enfer, et je ne sais pas si psychologiquement il s'en sortira indemne.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Ils étaient tous conscient du supplice de cet homme. Les membres de SG6 étaient peut-être plus touchés, car c'est pour les sauver qu'il a du endurer cela. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais il n'a pas hésité pour pouvoir les sauver.

L – je vais faire mon rapport au Président. Caroline, prévient moi immédiatement en cas de changement. Rompez.

A l'infirmerie, Jack flottait sur un nuage. La morphine administrée par le Docteur Lam, calmait un peu la douleur, mais obscurcissait ses idées.

_J – Archi ? Tu es toujours là ?_

_A – je me suis mis en sommeil afin d'éviter le poison et ça a marché ! Bon maintenant tu vas de concentrer sur ta mémoire. Tu dois me faire passer ton pouvoir de guérison afin que je m'en serve sur toi. Tu sais le faire, concentre-toi. _

_J – je ne peux pas la morphine m'abrutit, essaye de me guérir un peu avant._

_A – je ne peux pas, si je le fais je vais être contaminé. Seule la science des anciens peut en venir à bout, Jack accroche-toi ! Pense à Sam aux enfants que tu veux avec elle. Pense à ton avenir, ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller retrouver Charly. Envoie-moi ton pouvoir Jack ! _

Jack s'agitait sur son lit, Sam qui était à ses cotés depuis la fin du briefing pensa appeler le médecin pour lui donner quelque chose.

A – non Sam il ne faut pas ! Je ne peux rester parler, il faut le laisser se débattre ! Sam il faut le laisser !

Sam eut beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment Arch'nam tentait quelque chose. Mais alors, il y avait plus que des blessures dues aux tortures, autrement il le soignerait sans problème.

S – Jack que t'est-il arrivé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait d'autre que Archi ne peut combattre ? S'il te plait tiens bon, pour moi pour nous, Jack s'il te plait !

Elle lui avait prit la main ce qui le calma un peu.

Bizarrement depuis que Sam lui tenait la main, Archi sentait un changement.

_A – Jack ? _

_J – j'ai… trouvé, dis à… Sam de… ne pas… me lâcher !_

A – Sam, vous devez lui tenir la main et ne pas le lâcher. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'en sais rien, mais il faut le faire ! Je m'éclipse je ne peux plus vous parler c'est trop dangereux !

S – d'accord ! Alors Jack je ne te lâche plus !

Elle sentait comme une chaleur dans son bras, et Archi lui commençait à ressentir également des picotements.

_A – wouah ! Dis moi tu vas toujours m'obéir comme cela ?_

_J – …pas rêver !_

Sam finit par s'endormir. Le Docteur Lam la trouva ainsi, mais quand elle vit leurs mains jointes, elle décida de ne pas la réveiller. Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard Jack semblait apaisé.

Doc – Colonel, je pense que vous devriez aller manger quelque chose et prendre une douche. S'il y a du changement je vous préviendrai.

Sam se décida à sortir « pourvu que cela n'ait pas de conséquences ! »

Jack errait dans un monde opaque. Il entendait une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des images troublantes lui apparaissaient. Petit à petit, le paysage se dégagea.

X – bonjour Monsieur, tu vas pas bien ?

Il regarda la personne qui lui parlait. C'était un enfant de 4/5 ans blond comme les blés avec de grands yeux chocolats.

J – (souriant à l'enfant) si si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es tout seul ?

E – oui, mon papa et ma maman sont partis chercher ma sœur au car, elle revient de voyage. Ma baby-sitter, elle est avec son petit ami, alors moi je me balance.

En effet l'enfant était sur une balançoire sous un grand arbre. Le paysage disait quelque chose à Jack. Cela lui était familier pourtant… Son chalet, il était dans son chalet ! Mais la végétation avait changé. Le buisson qu'il avait planté lorsqu'il était passé Général, avait triplé de volume et bien d'autres choses avaient changé.

J – tu as une belle balançoire dis-moi !

E – oui c'est mon papa qui l'a fabriquée pour ma sœur quand elle était petite ! J'aime bien venir me balancer tout seul. Ma maman elle me dit toujours, que c'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était petite et qu'elle pouvait plus réfléchir comme cela !

Jack sourit se rappelant que Sam lui avait dit la même chose, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé les premiers temps de leur relation.

J – dis-moi, cela fait longtemps que ton papa a ce chalet ?

E – bien sur ! C'est son grand-père qui lui a donné !

J – Ah très bien !

Mais alors cet enfant ! Il le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait ses yeux, mais tout lui rappelait Sam ! « Mon Dieu ! »

J – quel age a ta sœur ?

E – Meg ? Elle a dix ans. Elle est très en avance et elle est partie en sortie scolaire, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas ici autrement je ne serais pas tout seul, un vrai pot de colle avec moi !

J – (souriant) et toi tu t'appelles ?

E – moi c'est William ! Et toi ?

J – Jonathan.

W – bien. Tu veux venir voir ma baby-sitter ?

J – non je crois que je vais continuer mon chemin, merci !

William s'était approché de Jack, mais d'un seul coup il recula apeuré !

W – vas-t-en maudit serpent !

J – de quoi ?

W – tu es un goa'uld ! Maman m'avait dit qu'ils étaient tous morts ! Vas-t-en laisse-moi !

J – attend ! Je ne suis pas un goa'uld ! Je suis un tockra !

W – mais…

J – n'ais pas peur ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je m'en vais ne pleure pas !

En effet des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

J – je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, je pars !

W – attend ! Tu dis que tu es un tockra, mais il n'existe plus de tockra, mon père est le dernier !

Jack avait blêmi, il était le dernier comment cela se pouvait-il ?

J – je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne comprends même pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive, mais je peux te jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je suis bien un tockra ! Mais toi ?

W – moi je suis un harsiesis, le dernier de notre race avec ma sœur !

J – harsiesis !

Il avait oublié cela ! C'est pourtant vrai que Sam et lui avaient les protéines des tockras et lui-même avait un symbiote, il se rappelait sa conversation avec Archi le premier jour de leur cohabitation, comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose de si important ? Et Sam comment prenait-elle la chose ?

En quelle année pouvait-il être ? Il était le dernier des tockras, lui avait dit William, alors qu'était-il arrivé aux autres, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient encore nombreux !

Tout cela le perturbait. Et Arch'nam, pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas ?

Il sombra de nouveau. Il n'avait plus la notion ni du temps ni des lieux. Tout n'était que brouillard.

Sam revint une demi-heure plus tard à l'infirmerie.

S – du nouveau ?

Dr Lam – il y a une intense activité cérébrale, mais tous les autres indices sont normaux. Je ne comprends pas, il est dans le coma mais réagit comme s'il était éveillé. Je ne peux rien faire, les sédatifs n'ont aucun effet, rien n'agit. Sa température est toujours élevée mais rien d'inquiétant. Il faut attendre.

S – merci, je reste avec lui !

Le Docteur Lam sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Les heures passaient et aucun changement. Teal'c venait tenir compagnie à Sam qui ne quittait pas son chevet. Aucune nouvelle non plus d'Archi. C'est peut-être cela qui les inquiétait le plus.

_A – allez petit gars ! C'est l'heure ! Jack tu m'entends ?_

_J – humm ! Archi ? Tu étais passé où ?_

_A – attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'abandonner ! Jack que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_J – sais pas ! J'étais dans le Minnesota avec William ! Tu sais c'est un harsiesis !_

_A – William ? Harsiesis ? Jack ?_

_J – oui ?_

_A – tu es avec moi ?_

_J – Archi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_A – je crois que c'est une conséquence de ta guérison, tu perds un peu le nord ! Eh, se faire guérir par ses propres pouvoirs cela ne doit pas être donné à tout le monde !_

_J – parce que ça a marché ?_

_A – bien sur, nous sommes les meilleurs ! Enfin tu es le meilleur, parce que c'est toi qui as trouvé le moyen de me donner ton pouvoir de guérison !_

_J – Waouh ! Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas repris conscience ?_

_A – tu étais gravement touché, ton organisme n'est pas fait pour un tel combat. Heureusement que Sam était là, autrement je n'aurai rien pu faire, même avec le pouvoir des anciens. Ce n'est qu'en combinant les quatre ADN que cela a été possible._

_J – attend ! En combinant les quatre ADN ? C'est quoi ce charabia ?_

_A – quand Sam t'a donné la main, tu lui as fait passer le pouvoir des anciens, qu'elle m'a ensuite restitué inconsciemment. Mais tu m'as ordonné de prendre aussi de ses forces, ainsi que de celles de Jolinar ! Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter tes instructions. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais apte à faire cela. C'est vraiment extraordinaire !_

_J – je veux bien te croire, moi ça me dépasse ! Cela va-t-il entraîner des conséquences pour l'avenir ? Je vais me réveiller dans combien de temps d'après toi ?_

_A – je ne peux te le dire, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais si tu te concentres tu vas sentir quelqu'un à tes cotés, cela devrait t'aider !_

Jack se concentra et tout de suite la présence de Sam lui sembla évidente. Il tentait désespérément d'entrer en contact avec elle, mais rien ! Il ne pouvait que sentir sa présence et, oh merveille, entendre ses paroles.

S – Jack, je t'en supplie bats-toi ! Arch'nam ne le laissez pas tomber, il faut faire quelque chose ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi !

T – Colonel, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir besoin de lui. Vous et moi nous savons que depuis peu il est encore plus important qu'il survive. C'est mon ami comme mon frère.

S – comment se fait-il que Daniel ne soit pas encore là ?

T – Daniel Jackson a eut un petit accident. C'est ce que m'a dit le Général Landry. Il s'est cassé la cheville dans un escalier d'une pyramide.

S – Pauvre Daniel !

Jack eut un sourire en entendant cela « décidément le petit Scarabée ne tient pas sur ses jambes ! »

S – Teal'c ! Je rêve ou il a bien sourit ?

T – vous n'avez pas rêvé, il a bien sourit.

S – Jack tu m'entends ? Essaie de me faire savoir si tu m'entends, s'il te plait !

Sam et Teal'c attendaient le moindre signe. Un souffle, un clignement de paupière, ils n'avaient pas rêvé il avait sourit.

Jack se concentra, il parvint à froncer le nez ce que Teal'c remarqua immédiatement ainsi que Sam.

S – Jack, c'est bien, fais encore un effort. Arch'nam ?

A – oui Samantha ! Il vient de sortir du coma profond. Je ne pouvais intervenir avant. Ne vous inquiétez plus, il est sauvé et cela grâce à vous, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Il ne vous parlera pas avant deux jours je pense, ses blessures internes sont encore importantes et je ne peux interagir que par petites touches.

T – je ne comprends pas les symbiotes agissent normalement tant qu'il y a des lésions !

A – oui mais dans le cas présent ce n'est pas le symbiote qui guérit, mais la personne que je suis. Jack m'a fait passer son pouvoir de guérison, c'était la seule solution. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il y est parvenu. Je lui en avais donné l'ordre. A plus tard !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Docteur Lam entrait dans la chambre.

S – il a eut une légère réaction !

DrL – je crois que c'est une impression Colonel, il est toujours dans le coma.

T – j'ai également remarqué il a bougé son nez.

Le docteur s'approcha de Jack après les avoir fait sortir. Elle lui fit des analyses assez pointues.

DrL – (sortant de la chambre) Effectivement, il est passé à un stade de coma moins profond, il va se réveiller d'ici 24 à 48 heures ! Vous devriez aller vous reposer Colonel.

S – non je vais rester encore un peu avec lui et Teal'c.

DrL – comme vous voulez. Dormez un peu quand même, les jours à venir peuvent être difficiles pour lui, nous ne savons pas s'il n'aura pas de lésions consécutives à son coma. Dans ce cas là il aura besoin de ses amis pour le soutenir.

T – nous serons là, Docteur Lam. J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités et en O'Neill.

Sam et Teal'c restèrent plusieurs heures au chevet de Jack. Parfois Arch'nam venait leur remonter le moral leur décrivant l'évolution du réveil de Jack. Il leur conseilla de se reposer, Jack ne reprendrait conscience que d'ici 8 petites heures !

Le Docteur Lam trouva l'infirmerie vide le matin. Elle paniqua et enclencha l'alarme.

Landry alerté, arriva dans les 5 minutes suivantes.

L – que se passe-t-il ?

DrL – O'Neill a disparu !

L – comment cela disparu, il était dans un coma profond ? Tu as parlé avec le Colonel Carter ?

Dr L – non, quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait plus personne ici !

S –(arrivant essoufflée) qu'arrive-t-il ? Où est le Général ?

Dr L – nous l'ignorons, vous l'avez laissé à quelle heure ?

S – Teal'c et moi sommes partis vers les 2 heures du matin, il était très calme.

Dr L – il ne semble pas y avoir eut de bagarre ou autre chose !

J – me chercheriez-vous par hasard ?

L – Jack, mais où étais-tu passé ?

Dr L – comment pouvez-vous vous déplacer de la sorte au sortir d'un coma profond ?

J – j'en sais rien moi, je me suis réveillé, tout seul, un peu courbaturé. Comme j'avais faim, je suis allé faire un tour au mess. Lorsque j'ai entendu l'alarme et que cela provenait de l'infirmerie, j'ai réalisé que vous me cherchiez peut-être !

S – Mon Général !

Elle ne pouvait en dire davantage, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait eu tellement peur, peur de l'avoir perdu, peur de l'avenir.

J – excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas que vous vous mettriez tous dans un tel état, après tout ce n'était pas si terrible, j'ai déjà été fait prisonnier et me réveiller à l'infirmerie n'est pas une nouveauté !

Dr L – oui mais plus de 15 jours de coma profond, ça se n'est pas courant !

J – comment cela 15 jours de coma ? Mais c'est impossible !

L – pourtant c'est la vérité, et te voir en si bonne forme est très étrange ! Docteur check-up complet !

J – encore des piqûres !

Dr L – tout le monde dehors, j'ai des examens à faire. Général !

Tous souriaient, Jack à son habitude faisait l'idiot pour amuser la galerie et détendre l'atmosphère et surtout noyer le poisson ! Il avait emboîté le pas de tous et voulait sortir de l'infirmerie !

J – bah doc ! Vous avez dit « tout le monde dehors » alors je sors aussi !

L – tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable ! Je crois pouvoir dire sans être médecin, que tu vas bien !

Trois heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de briefing afin de recevoir les conclusions du Docteur Lam, et d'écouter le récit de Jack. SG6 était également présent.

Dr L – comme nous le supposions le Général O'Neill est parfaitement remis de ses blessures. C'est assez complexe, parce qu'il y a encore deux jours, je ne garantissais pas sa survie. Avez-vous une réponse à nous fournir ?

J – je suis désolé Docteur, mais non ! Baal a peut-être expérimenté un nouveau moyen de régénérescence, franchement je ne sais pas !

L – j'ai prévenu le Président, il veut te voir dans les meilleurs délais. Tu n'avais qu'une semaine de congé mais cela fait presque un mois que tu es au SGC.

J – comme si c'était volontaire ! Bien alors je repars demain.

L – avant tu dois nous faire le récit de ta capture et de ton emprisonnement.

J – je pense que Carter vous a expliqué qu'il fallait faire diversion afin d'approcher SG6. Ils ont fini par m'encercler et me prendre. Ensuite Baal a fait joujou comme il adore le faire. Je ne plus trop souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est plus un magma de douleurs qu'autre chose ! J'aimerai ne pas m'étaler là-dessus.

L – tu me feras ton rapport. Comment te sens-tu ?

J – écoute, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis fatigué sans plus. J'ai du passer par la case sarcophage et cela a remis tout en place !

Dr L – désolé Général, mais vous n'êtes pas allé dans un sarcophage. Votre remise en forme spectaculaire est tout à fait anormale, même si elle nous réjouit. Tout comme avec le gaz sur la planète de Metha, vous avez réussi à vous protéger et guérir de lésions très importantes. Nous devons trouver de quoi il s'agit.

J – écoutez Docteur, je veux bien tout ce que vous voulez mais je ne servirais pas de cobaye pour des expériences médicales. Si vous notez cela dans votre rapport le NID va débarquer et moi je vais me retrouver enfermer dans une clinique pour des tests. Aussi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir noter dans votre rapport que le sarcophage a été utilisé.

L – Jack tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes ! C'est une falsification si quelqu'un venait à s'en apercevoir c'est la cour martiale !

J – oui mais si quelqu'un a vent de ce qui vient de se produire moi c'est un labo de dissection !

Dr L – cela peut être dangereux pour la population mon Général. On ne sait pas ce qui vous arrive.

S – personne n'a pensé au savoir des anciens. Rappelez-vous lorsque nous avons trouvé Ayana en Arctique, elle guérissait automatiquement et en quelques secondes. Nous savons tous que le général a le gène des anciens alors peut-être qu'il peut guérir comme eux. C'est peut-être une modification génétique intervenue sur la planète qui en est la cause.

Dr L – nous avons fait des tests génétiques et rien n'a été modifié. Mais effectivement cela peut être la cause et que nous soyons incapables de nous en apercevoir.

J – écoutez, vous pouvez émettre toutes les hypothèses que vous voulez, si aucune autre personne que celles présentes dans cette pièce n'est au courant de ce fait. Je pars pour voir le Président, à mon retour vous pourrez me faire d'autres analyses.

L – très bien, pour que tu n'ais aucun ennui Caroline je t'en donne l'ordre. Jack, je te couvrirai mais si tu as des explications j'attends de toi que tu me les communiques. Colonel, Teal'c vous êtes en congé jusqu'au retour du Docteur Jackson. Rompez.

Sam et Jack se dirigèrent vers son labo, ils étaient silencieux, beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens.

J – non.

S – mais je n'ai rien dit !

J – tu allais le faire. Je ne révélerai pas la présence d'Archi, c'est notre arme secrète. Tu sais très bien que si je révèle cela maintenant la cour martiale m'attendrait ! De plus je dois protéger Archi !

S – je sais tout cela, mais comment cela va-t-il évoluer ? Tu ne pourras pas toujours cacher ta parfaite santé.

J – il me reste une solution : la retraite. Je peux demander au Président de me laisser partir, prétextant que ce n'est plus de mon age toutes ces tortures. Je peux lui demander ma retraite militaire, mais qu'il me laisse comme conseillé consultant pour le SGC. Cela serait faisable puisque j'ai gardé ma maison à Colorado Springs, je jouerai sur les sentiments !

S – c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Si tu deviens civil, tu ne passeras plus le porte.

J – je pourrai m'arranger avec Landry pour vous accompagner de temps et temps.

S – tu sais très bien que cela ne pourra pas se faire, ce serait beaucoup trop risqué pour toi comme pour lui !

J – alors je resterai à la base et je t'aiderai !

S – Jack sois sérieux une minute, nous avons un réel problème.

J – effectivement j'ai un problème, mais je vais le solutionner car il est hors de question de sacrifier Archi ou moi ! Je sais c'est égoïste mais nous avons la chance de par les connaissances de mon symbiote et de par l'osmose entre lui et moi, d'avoir accès à des données extraordinaires. Je n'y comprends absolument rien, je ne maîtrise rien non plus comme la première fois où ce truc m'a pris la tête. Mais j'ai la conviction que cela est la solution contre tous nos ennemis. Alors je ne lâcherai pas. Mais cela se fera dans l'ombre, à l'insu de tous et seuls Teal'c et toi serez au courant, même Daniel doit tout ignorer. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je veux vivre ma vie, t'avoir à mes cotés sans restriction. Aussi je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour cela !

Sam n'insista pas car elle connaissait assez son amant pour savoir que lorsqu'il était déterminé comme maintenant rien ne pouvait ébranler ses convictions. De plus elle partageait son point de vue, même si elle appréhendait le proche avenir, elle savait que taire la symbiose était l'unique chance de découvrir les merveilleuses connaissances des anciens.

J – je pars pour Washington dans une heure, j'espère ne pas y rester trop longtemps, repose-toi un peu pendant mon absence tu as mauvaise mine et je te trouve très fatiguée. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, je te promets d'y arriver ! Tu verras, bientôt tu en auras assez de nous avoir tout le temps près de toi à te bassiner avec des formules !

_A – je crois plutôt que ce seront tes blagues douteuses qui la feront se prendre la tête ! _

_J – c'est pas vrai ! Il faut qu'il mette son grain de sel dans la conversation !_

_A – tu m'avais oublié, alors je signale ma présence indispensable !_

_J – écoutez-le ! Indispensable ? Tu te moques ?_

_A – non !_

_J – si !_

_A – non !_

_J – si !_

S – mais ce n'est pas vrai, quand ce n'est pas avec Daniel, c'est avec Archi !

Jack lui fit un clin d'œil car elle avait sourit et l'espace d'un instant elle avait oublié leurs problèmes. Sam ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour cet homme. Il était là pour elle. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et elle l'était !

Comme prévu le Général O'Neill partit pour rencontrer le Président Hayes. Après un vol sans problème, il arriva directement à la Maison Blanche où il fut reçu immédiatement.

P – Général ! Même pour une mission diplomatique vous vous créez des problèmes. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Le Général Landry m'a fait un rapport détaillé de vos tourments, je me pose la question de savoir comment vous faites pour arriver à supporter cela ?

J – Monsieur le Président votre sollicitude me touche énormément. Et justement je voulais vous parler de tout cela.

P – asseyez-vous Général.

J – merci Monsieur. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout cela. La dernière mission je la ressens comme la mission de trop. J'aimerai arrêter Monsieur !

P – je peux comprendre cela, mais vous savez ce que vous représentez beaucoup tous. Nous avons encore besoin de vous.

J – je pourrai me mettre entre parenthèses. Ce n'est plus de mon âge de me faire torturer ainsi ! J'ai pris conscience pendant mon incarcération chez Baal, que j'étais passé à coté de beaucoup de chose et qu'il était peut-être temps d'essayer de compenser cela.

P – que souhaitez-vous exactement ?

J – j'aimerai être mis sur la touche.

P – vous resteriez à notre disposition en cas de besoin ?

J – croyez-vous que je pourrais décrocher définitivement ? Je ne le crois pas. Mais le job que j'ai à Washington ne m'enthousiasme plus.

P – pourquoi ? Il est très valorisant !

J – oui mais trop éloigné de ma famille !

P – votre famille ? Vous n'avez pas de famille.

J – une famille de cœur Monsieur, et elle est à Colorado Springs !

P – je comprends. Donc vous souhaitez laisser le HWSC pour repartir dans le Colorado ?

J – tout à fait Monsieur.

P – bien. Je vais vous dire quelque chose d'encore confidentiel. Afin de rentabiliser nos installations, le NORAD va déménager de Cheyenne Mountain. Comme le SGC ne peut occuper la totalité des installations, nous avons décidé de créer une nouvelle base de formation de l'élite de l'armée américaine dans ces locaux. Les meilleurs éléments de toutes les académies du pays vont être regroupés afin de créer un corps d'élite toutes armes confondues, une force spéciale opérationnelle à tout instant dans n'importe quel domaine et action. Je vous en offre le commandement.

Jack resta sans voix ! C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Non seulement il rentrait dans le Colorado, mais restait dans le service actif à la tête d'une nouvelle base véritable défis pour le militaire qu'il était.

J – Monsieur le Président, je ne sais comment vous remercier !

P – vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Général, vous avez fait beaucoup plus pour nous tous que personne ne le fera jamais. Vous êtes notre représentant au près de bien des races alliées. Beaucoup n'ont confiance qu'en vous ! Comme cela vous ne serez pas loin en cas de besoin. Ceci reste confidentiel, cette nouvelle base est top secret, cela ne vous changera pas beaucoup.

Le Président se leva signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretien. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Jack et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il lui donna ses dernières instructions quant à la marche à suivre pour les prochains jours et appela sa secrétaire afin qu'elle fasse entrer le prochain visiteur.

Jack se retrouva dehors sans s'en rendre compte encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait retourner au HWSC pour organiser la transition, puis s'occuper de son déménagement.

_A – dis-moi, c'est vrai qu'il t'aime bien le Président ! C'est un sacré challenge qu'il t'a donné là._

_J – oui, et nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour y arriver !_

_A – no problèmo !_

_J – il faut que j'avertisse Sam !_

_A – tu ne veux pas lui faire la surprise ? Ne lui parle pas de ton affectation, dis-lui seulement que tu rentres au Colorado. _

_J – tu crois ? Ok on va faire comme cela !_

Il regagna le HWSC où l'attendait un monticule de dossier. Son absence n'ayant pas été prévue si longue, il lui fallut régler beaucoup de problèmes. Il prit quand même le temps d'appeler Sam au SGC.

S – Carter.

J – coucou c'est moi.

S – j'attendais ton appel, tout va bien ?

J – je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter ! Oui tout va bien, le Président m'aime bien donc j'ai obtenu ce que je lui demandais ! Je rentre au Colorado !

S – sur ? Quand ?

J – Eh ! Laisse-moi le temps de me retourner si tu savais le bazar qu'il y a ici parce que j'ai été absent un peu plus longtemps que prévu !

S – pauvre Chéri ! Tu te noies dans la paperasse ?

J – c'est cela moque-toi de moi ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer avant une bonne semaine voir quinze jours. Cela va être très dur, tu vas me manquer.

S – (un sourire dans la voix) toi aussi.

J – j'ai une idée pour t'occuper en pensant à moi !

S – mais…

J – Sam ! Accepterais-tu de nous chercher une nouvelle maison ?

S – une nouvelle maison ?

J – oui. Je voudrai que nous nous installions ensemble dans un nouveau décor afin de repartir à zéro. Juste toi et moi. Quand dis-tu ?

S – tu le veux vraiment ? Jack, c'est ce que je souhaitais moi aussi, mais j'avais peur de t'en parler. On peut attendre ton retour pour chercher comme cela tu donneras ton avis.

J – non Sam, j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Si tu trouve un petit nid qui te convient, prends-le. Je sais qu'il me conviendra également.

S – tu es sur ?

J – ahh !

S – (riant de bon cœur) alors d'accord ! Merci.

J – de quoi ?

S – d'être toi.

J – tu es trop loin.

S – je trouve aussi !

J – il faut que je te laisse. Je te rappelle dès que je peux. Tu me manques.

S – bonne journée, tu me manques aussi, je t'embrasse.

J – idem ici !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack recevait un appel de Landry.

L – Jack, bonjour !

J – bonjour, dis-moi à t'entendre cela n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Un problème ?

L – pas vraiment, mais je suis inquiet. Le NORAD déménage. J'ai demandé à récupérer les locaux afin d'agrandir le SGC et d'avoir davantage de place pour accueillir nos visiteurs « d'ailleurs », mais ils ont refusé. Ils ont un projet et ne veulent pas en parler dans l'immédiat. Tu te rends compte, nous allons avoir je ne sais trop quoi à notre porte. En cas de problème majeur, qu'est-ce que l'on pourra faire ?

J – ne te fais pas tant de soucis, ce ne sera peut-être pas si dérangeant que cela.

L – tu sais quelque chose ?

J – écoute, oui mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Crois-moi sur parole, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout va bien aller !

L – tu en es sur ? Bon tu me rassures un peu, parce qu'ici nous sommes tous fébriles.

J – je t'imagine bien transpirant à grosses gouttes ! Au fait, je rentre dans 15 jours et ce définitivement !

L – terminé Washington ? Qui va prendre ta place ?

J – quelqu'un que nous avons choisi avec Hammond. Le Président nous a demandé d'effectuer une sélection des gradés les plus en vue. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur une personne. Je ne te dis pas le nom, il n'est pas encore au courant, alors silence radio !

L – et tu vas faire quoi, retraite ?

J – secret défense ! Mais je peux juste te dire que cela me convient parfaitement !

L – bon alors à dans 15 jours !

J – ok si j'ai d'autres nouvelles, je te fais signe.

Les quinze jours passèrent relativement vite. Il avait tellement à faire et le soir il discutait longuement avec Sam. Celle-ci était impatiente qu'il revienne. Leur avenir semblait au beau fixe. Elle avait demandé un entretien avec Landry. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Jack, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Flash back :

L – colonel Carter que puis-je pour vous ?

S – voilà mon Général, vous savez certainement que le Général O'Neill et moi-même entretenons une relation depuis un certain temps. Je voudrais vous demander de m'affecter au service scientifique de cette base afin de ne plus partir sur le terrain. Si cela vous pose un problème, je demanderai ma retraite militaire.

L – vous avez bien réfléchi Colonel ? Il va sans dire que votre affectation au service scientifique ne pose aucun problème, vous êtes notre expert de la porte, mais le commandement d'une équipe SG ne va-t-il pas vous manquer ainsi que l'adrénaline qui va avec le passage de la porte ?

S – cela me manquera peut-être mon Général, mais je n'ai plus trop envie de jouer ma vie à chaque franchissement de la porte. J'ai d'autres priorités maintenant, et ma vie privée prend le pas sur ma vie professionnelle. Je veux rester au SGC parce que cela me manquerait beaucoup trop, mais d'une façon moins dangereuse !

L – vous en avez parlé avec Jack ? Pardonnez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

S – je ne lui ai encore rien dit, mais vous devez savoir qu'il va revenir au Colorado. Je veux être plus disponible et essayer de mettre tous les atouts de notre coté.

L – très bien, je vais en référer au Président. Cela ne fera pas beaucoup de changement pour SG1, ils se retrouveront à 4 comme les autres équipes.

S – merci mon Général.

L – après ce que vous avez fait avec Jack pour nous tous, c'est la moindre chose que d'accepter.

S – j'aimerai en parler avec Jack avant que vous ne l'annonciez à SG1.

L – aucun problème. Bonne journée Colonel.

Sam sortit satisfaite, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle y pensait. Elle appréhendait un peu de l'annoncer à Jack, mais comptait sur l'appui d'Arch'nam qui temporiserait son Général.

Fin du flash back.

Jack fut convoqué une nouvelle fois à la Maison Blanche, la veille de son départ pour Colorado Springs. Comme cela n'était pas prévu, il avait un peu peur qu'un imprévu ou une volte face de la part du Président vienne contrecarrer ses plans et ses espoirs.

H – Général O'Neill ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser quitter la capitale sans vous revoir. J'ai une petite surprise pour vous !

J – une surprise, Monsieur le Président ?

H – eh oui mon cher Jack ! Nous avons pensé le vice Président, le général Hammond et moi-même qu'un Major Général n'était pas assez important pour diriger la nouvelle base de Cheyenne Mountain. (A ces mots Jack pâlit fortement !) Aussi ai-je le plaisir de vous nommer Lieutenant Général. Vous avez grandement mérité cette troisième étoile et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous la remettre lors d'une cérémonie officielle, mais la confidentialité de vos missions et de votre travail m'y oblige. Lieutenant Général Jonathan Jack O'Neill voici votre ordre d'affectation. Bonne chance !

J – Monsieur le Président.

_A – eh ! Tu pourrais être plus bavard ! Je te l'avais dis que ce serait un trois étoiles comme hôtel, tu ne vas pas augmenter tes tarifs j'espère !_

Jack était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne répondit même pas à Arch'nam (celui-ci comprit et n'insista pas). Hammond, le Vice-Président et quelques personnes du HWSC dans la confidence l'attendaient pour un pot dans l'antichambre du bureau ovale.

Ha – Jack félicitations !

J – Georges vous étiez au courant et vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu, j'aurai eu l'air moins bête !

Ha – le Président voulait vous faire une surprise.

J – pour une surprise c'est une surprise ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Moi qui pensais prendre ma retraite en revenant il y a 15 jours !

Ha – la nation a encore besoin de vous Jack.

J – merci Georges de le penser.

Ha – vous auriez aimé que Sam soit là ?

J – on ne peut rien vous cacher !

Ha – vous partez quand ?

J – demain. Cet après-midi les déménageurs viennent chercher mes effets personnels, je rends les clefs de mon appartement en fin d'après midi.

Ha – alors vous viendrez chez moi ce soir, non non pas question que vous alliez à l'hôtel, nous allons fêter votre nomination et votre montée en grade tranquillement !

J – comme vous voulez Georges, cela me fait plaisir !

La petite réunion informelle se termina un peu avant le déjeuner. Jack put partir s'occuper de son déménagement. Il essaya d'appeler Sam pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais elle n'était pas à la base, certainement en mission pensa-t-il espérant que cela n'est pas une mission de sauvetage où elle risquait sa vie. Il garda un nœud à l'estomac toute la journée, cette mission n'étant pas prévue cela l'angoissait.

Il rendit les clefs de son appartement en même temps que celles de son bureau. Ses subalternes lui souhaitèrent un bon retour au Colorado, ils pensaient tous qu'il avait été mis sur une voie de garage. Comment un général ayant des responsabilités comme les siennes pouvait-il être renvoyer dans le fin fond du pays après le HWSC ? Pour eux cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était une sanction. Comme Jack ne les contredisait pas, ils essayaient de lui faire bonne figure ! Jack en avait conscience mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, il n'avait d'amitié que pour ses deux secrétaires, des personnes remarquables qui lui rappelait Walter Harriman du SGC. Il avait eu une grande discussion avec eux et leur avait proposé de le suivre dans sa nouvelle affectation. Il ne leur avait donné aucune précision concernant celle-ci hormis le fait qu'elle se situait dans le Colorado et que c'était encore officieux donc ignoré de tous. Il leur avait laissé le temps pour réfléchir, leur promettant de faire tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir, s'ils n'acceptaient pas sa proposition, pour leur trouver un autre job intéressant.

Vers les 20 heures, Jack se dirigea vers l'habitation de Georges Hammond. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir accepté. Il aurait peut-être pu attraper un vol pour Colorado Springs ce soir et serait déjà en route pour retrouver Sam. « Idiot, elle n'est même pas là ! Et puis cela fait plaisir à Georges, tu lui dois bien cela ! »

_A – tu es vraiment accro ! Tu sais je crois qu'elle va être fière de toi ton colonel ! _

_J – j'espère ! Je me sens comme un gosse, je suis juste un peu déçu d'avoir été seul au moment de ma récompense ! Enfin excuse-moi, je ne suis pas seul puisque tu es là, bref tu comprends !_

_A – tu t'enfonces ! _

_J – eh ! Bon nous arrivons, bonne nuit !_

Jack sonna. Il attendait regardant dans la rue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, donc il lui tournait le dos et ne put voir qui était là. Ce n'est qu'en entendant une voix suave qu'il se retourna

X – Lieutenant Général, si vous voulez vous donner la peine.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

J – Colonel ! Mais que faîtes-vous là loin de chez vous ?

S – un vieux général sentimental m'a appelé, il a prétexté une urgence au pentagone pour m'envoyer un F16 afin de me permettre de rallier Washington au plus vite. Il m'attendait personnellement sur le tarmac et là il m'a expliqué qu'un certain Lieutenant Général O'Neill était tout triste parce que tout seul pour sa remise d'étoile supplémentaire. Il m'a donné les clefs de sa maison, m'a déposé ici et est parti chez des amis jusqu'à demain. Qu'en pense le nouveau général ?

A – le nouveau général est tellement scié, qu'il ne peut rien dire, mais il charge son colocataire de vous dire que vous êtes superbe Colonel et que le vieux général a de très bonnes idées.

S – merci Arch'nam.

A – à votre service belle dame !

J – bon bah la pipelette bonsoir ! Bonsoir, Madame, vous êtes sublime ce soir ! Je peux entrer ?

S – avec plaisir mon général ! Vous savez Monsieur, il n'y a pas que les vieux généraux qui ont des idées, et elles ne sont pas mauvaises non plus.

J – voyons cela Colonel, exposez votre point de vue et c'est un ordre !

S – tout de suite mon Général !

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, et l'entraîna vers un lieu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ! Finalement heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris l'avion !

Le lendemain matin, il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié Archi, celui-ci c'était vraiment mis en sommeil et la beauté et le charme de Sam avaient fait le reste le débloquant. Oubliant une fois de plus son colocataire, il se consacra au réveil de son colonel préféré.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner et une longue conversation téléphonique avec Georges Hammond pour le remercier, les deux militaires partirent ensembles pour le Colorado en avion privé, le même F16 qui avait amené Sam à l'aller. Jack ne devant prendre son commandement que dans quelques jours, il décida d'accompagner Sam à la base pour le plaisir et histoire d'embêter un peu le petit scarabée.

L – alors Colonel, vous avez sauvez le pentagone ?

Il fut très étonné de voir Sam rougir. Ce qui l'étonna encore d'avantage c'est la présence et l'air goguenard du Général O'Neill.

L – Jack ? Mais je ne savais pas tu venais aujourd'hui. Un problème ?

J – non simple visite de courtoisie ! Je suis en vacances !

L – encore !!

J – eh ! Si une petite séance de torture et deux semaines de coma sont ce que tu appelles des vacances !

L – à propos de coma, tu n'as toujours pas de réponse à me fournir ?

J – non. Et je te dirais qu'à Washington personne n'a eu de problème, donc affaire classée. Au fait, si çà te dis de visiter les nouveaux locaux au-dessus, j'ai les clefs.

S – comment cela tu as les clefs ?

J – voui, je suis très bien avec le nouveau patron des lieux, c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter Hank !

S – on peut visiter ? Mais je croyais que c'était secret défense !

J – bah nous aussi nous sommes secret défense, alors…

L – je dois avouer que cela m'intéresse, je vais avoir à m'accommoder de partager cette montagne j'aimerai bien voir s'ils seront mieux installés que nous !

J – tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ?

L – je voudrais t'y voir toi ! Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu allais devenir.

J – je dois encore réfléchir, mais tu le sauras en temps voulu ! Bon alors on visite demain ? Colonel vous vous joignez à nous ?

S – bien sur mon Général.

J – eh bien à demain tous !

Sur ce il partit en direction du labo de Daniel. Il aimait bien passer l'embêter à l'improviste ! Comme d'habitude il entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter Daniel.

D – Jack ! Quand vous déciderez vous à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ?

J – chez vous ? Jamais ! Vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille que vous sursautez toujours ?

D – je suis concentré sur mon travail, moi ! D'ailleurs que faîtes-vous là ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres occupations que d'embêter des archéologues surchargés ?

J – je suis en vacances ! Récompense et remerciements pour services rendus. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! Mais je ne le ferai que demain, vous voulez venir visiter les nouveaux locaux de la nouvelle base adjointe au SGC dans Cheyenne Mountain ?

D – j'ai effectivement entendu parler de cette nouvelle base qui va remplacer le NORAD, Landry n'est pas très enthousiaste. Vous connaissez les nouveaux patrons des lieux ?

J – exactement ! J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de faire visiter aux membres du SGC le désirant.

D – sympa ! C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux une bonne cohabitation compte tenu des circonstances. En cas d'invasion, ils seront aux premières loges pour en faire les frais, mais si la sécurité est au maximum, seule l'isolation de la totalité de la montagne peut être effective, donc ils seront dans la même galère que nous ! Le savent-ils ?

J – rassurez-vous Daniel, ils sont parfaitement aux faits de tout cela, et ce sera sans problème !

D – je veux bien vous croire, mais à mon avis c'est dangereux d'installer une autre unité ici. Le commandement de cette nouvelle base, même s'il connaît l'existence du SGC, ne sera pas assez au fait de ce qui se passe réellement ici, et ça, si vous voulez mon point de vue, c'est une grossière erreur !

J – qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas totalement informés ?

D – Jack, le SGC est le secret le mieux gardé du monde, même un haut gradé du Pentagone au courant du projet ne pourra être amène de tout appréhender. Je ne vois que deux personnes capables de cela…

Disant cela, il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Jack droit dans les yeux.

D – Jack, seriez-vous en train de me dire…

J – silence Scarabée ! Décidément, vous êtes vraiment un géni !

D – mais c'est super ! Vous allez rester près de nous !

J – (perturbé par les paroles de Daniel) cela semble vous faire plaisir ?

D – bien sur ! Jack, vous manquez à ce complexe. Je ne croyais pas que je vous dirai cela un jour, mais depuis votre départ rien n'est plus pareil !

J – merci Daniel. Je suis très touché par ce que vous venez de me dire, et je dois reconnaître que vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué également. Mais vous ne dites rien à personne, même Sam ignore le rôle que je vais avoir à jouer ici ! Au fait puisque vous avez tout deviné, j'ai reçu ma troisième étoile en même temps que mon commandement, nous arroserons cela un de ces jours !

D – woua, Lieutenant Général ! Félicitations Jack ! Je suis sur que vous n'espériez pas aller si haut dans la hiérarchie !

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Ils étaient si différents tous les deux, mais rien ne pourraient entraver l'amitié qui existait entre eux. Ils se comprenaient sans même se parler bien que faisant tout pour faire croire le contraire !

J – alors vous viendrez faire la visite ?

D – avec ce que vous venez de me dire, pas de problème !

J – eh ! Je ne vous ai rien dit vous avez tout deviné.

D – Jack, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

J – bien sur allez-y !

D – allez-vous faire en sorte que cette nouvelle base travaille avec le SGC ?

J – Daniel, écoutez-moi bien ce que je vais vous dire est secret défense. Cette nouvelle base est chargée de former un corps d'élite toutes armes confondues. Ce corps d'élite doit être opérationnel dans n'importe quelle situation, alors oui, Daniel je vais travailler main dans la main avec le SGC, parce que nous serons en première ligne et ça le Président en a parfaitement conscience. Mais cela se fera sous couvert, personne je dis bien personne en dehors de mes proches collaborateurs et la Maison Blanche ne sera au courant de cette coordination. Alors Daniel, vous allez oublier pour l'instant ce que je viens de vous dire, et vous ne vous soucierez plus que de vos jolis petits cailloux extraterrestres parce que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit. Vous n'êtes pas un militaire, et je pense que personne ne vous soupçonnera d'être au courant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

D – ne vous fâchez pas Jack, je vous ai bien compris, d'ailleurs quelle langue parliez-vous il y a 5 mn ? Merci de me faire confiance !

J – Danny Boy, vous êtes une des rares personnes qui me ferait faire n'importe quoi parce que j'ai une confiance aveugle en vous ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je dois être sous influence extraterrestre ! Allez, à demain Space Monkey !

D – à demain Jack, vous savez…

J – quoi ?

D – je crois que le Président à fait le bon choix !

J – merci Danny !

Jack rentra directement chez lui après cela, il avait besoin de se retrouver, sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant et il ne voulait surtout pas faire une mauvaise manœuvre !

_A – pourquoi te torturer tout seul ? Il est évident que tu es fait pour ce poste ! Et puis tu as un joker : moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit à nous deux, c'est la solution !_

_J – nous sommes peut-être la solution, mais il faut être discret !_

_A – tu as sauvé le monde je ne sais combien de fois, tu as trouvé des solutions à bien de problèmes sans que je sois là, tu as dirigé deux projets top secret tout cela sans problème et te crois que quelqu'un va se poser des questions si tu trouves des solutions à des problèmes sensibles ? Allons regarde les choses en face, personne ne remettra ton autorité en cause, ils ont tous l'habitude de se reposer sur toi. Et puis ta relation avec Sam va se faire au grand jour, ils penseront tous qu'elle t'inspire !_

_J – mais c'est le cas !_

_A – nous jouerons la-dessus ! Tu es à ta place Lieutenant Général O'Neill !_

_J – merci Archi ! Finalement je crois que je t'aime bien !_

_A - …_

_J – ça y est j'ai trouvé pour te clouer le bec serpounet de mon cœur !!_

_A – eh reste correct, je ne suis pas un serpent !_

_J – t'es quoi alors ?_

_A – je suis un tockra !_

_J – ok tockrounet de mon cœur !_

_A – mais c'est pas vrai !_

Jack éclata de rire dans sa tête ! « Si quelqu'un pouvait lire dans mes pensées il me prendrait pour un fou !!!! »

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait des messages sur son répondeur. Ses secrétaires acceptaient la place. Il eut un sourire, pensant qu'il essaierait de compléter l'équipe avec Walter. « Une petite promotion lui ferait du bien ! Il est resté si longtemps au même poste, le grade de capitaine lui ferait sûrement plaisir ! Et moi je serais plus que ravi de le retrouver à mes cotés. » Il appela le HWSC afin de les contacter. Ils se mirent d'accord et lui promirent d'être présent le lendemain pour la visite. Il appela ensuite l'état Major afin de faire le nécessaire pour Harriman et demandant à ce qu'il ne soit pas avisé immédiatement ni lui ni le Général Landry, il se chargerait de cette nomination. Quand tout fut en place, il prit ses clefs de voiture et repartit pour Cheyenne Mountain.

Il entra en s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la montagne, mais s'arrêta au niveau 12. quand il entra dans ces nouveaux couloirs, un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres. Il entrait dans son nouveau domaine. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que des techniciens qui s'affairaient à remettre les locaux en état et terminaient le rafraîchissement des peintures. « Ils auraient du me demander mon avis pour les couleurs ! »

_A – heureusement qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait parce là bonjour les dégâts !_

_J – comment cela ? J'ai très bon goût et puis cela serait plus festif avec d'autres couleurs !_

_A – oui mais nous sommes dans une base militaire, alors !_

_J – je vais leur faire une surprise demain. Viens allons au SGC, j'ai quelque chose à voir !_

_A – tu sais, je ne peux que te suivre même si des fois je prendrais bien mes jambes à mon cou !_

_J – eh ! C'est toi qui as choisi, tu pouvais choisir un autre appart !_

_A – oui mais c'était le seul de libre à proximité, et puis j'aime pas trop le changement, alors je reste !_

_J – j'ai tenté ma chance !_

_A – raté !_

C'est avec le sourire qu'il descendit les quelques étages supplémentaires. Arrivé à destination, il s'en alla directement vers les cuisines.

J – bonjour Chef !

Ch – mon Général ! Cela fait longtemps que l'on vous a vu dans ces lieux, vous venez inspecter ?

J – non Chef, je suis venu vous demander un service. Voilà…

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

Ch – c'est entendu mon Général. Euh mon Général ?

J – oui que puis-je pour vous ?

Ch – dites, dans la nouvelle base il y aura une cantine ou ils viendront tous ici ?

J – c'est deux choses différentes.

Ch – vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour que je déménage au-dessus ?

J – (souriant) vous êtes maso ! Vous voulez me suivre alors que nous nous sommes toujours pris la tête lorsque j'étais au commandement ?

Ch – c'est fou n'est-ce pas ! Mais voyez-vous, le Général Landry est quelqu'un de bien mais il manque d'humour. Et c'est ça qui me manque !

Jack éclata de rire et promis au chef de voir son « cas ». Décidément, les choses évoluaient favorablement !

Le lendemain matin, il arriva de bonne heure à Cheyenne Mountain. Il passa par son nouveau bureau, histoire de voir si tout était en ordre, puis vérifia que ses instructions avaient été suivies pour la salle de réception. Il reprit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Landry.

J – Salut Hank !

L – Jack ! Bonjour tu as l'air en forme de bon matin.

J – oui ! Je crois que cela va être une bonne journée.

L – bien ! Peut-on discuter un peu avant d'appeler tout le monde pour la visite ?

J – (reprenant son sérieux) bien sur comme tu veux.

Ils passèrent en revu un certains nombres de points et restèrent dans le bureau plus d'une heure.

L – merci Jack, tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu vas faire. J'aimerai tellement que tu puisses continuer à travailler avec moi.

J – sois patient, tu sauras bientôt ! Bon, on appelle les autres ?

Sans plus de formalités, il sortit et alla en salle de contrôle afin de faire appeler les personnes concernées par la visite.

Ils se retrouvèrent à une bonne quinzaine de personnes, Sam, Daniel Teal'c et les deux généraux compris.

Les nouvelles installations étaient au top de l'équipement. Sam s'émerveilla des salles informatiques, Teal'c des installations d'entraînements. Daniel lui ne dit rien, il était le seul à savoir ce que Jack mijotait et il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise. Landry était impressionné, il aurait bien aimé que ces nouvelles installations lui soient données, le SGC aurait bien besoin d'un sérieux lifting !

L – je dois avouer que le général qui va prendre le commandement de ce petit bijou est un chanceux.

D – vous auriez aimé que cela soit vous ?

L – bien disons que j'aurai aime que tout cela soit affecté au SGC, oui !

S – peut-être accepteront-ils de travailler en collaboration avec vous ? Le NORAD avait une activité totalement différente, là peut-être feront-ils quelque chose en rapport ? La haute technologie qu'il y a ici est pour une activité de pointe, donc nous pourrons sûrement nous entraider !

J – cela vous plairait-il Colonel ? Venez tous j'ai encore quelque chose à vous montrer.

L – tu es bien familier des lieux !

Tout en disant cela, il se dirigeait avec les autres vers une salle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue.

J – entrez !

Devant eux se dressait un magnifique buffet. Ils se regardèrent tous avec stupeur !

L – qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J – ma façon à moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue !

S – (oubliant où ils se trouvaient) ta façon à toi ? Je ne comprends pas !

Jack regarda Daniel qui comprit le message.

D – je crois Sam, que Jack a une façon très particulière de vous annoncer que vous êtes chez lui !

L – comment cela chez lui ? L'Etat Major m'a dit que c'était un Lieutenant Général qui prenait le commandement de cette base.

S – Jack ?

Au sourire qu'il affichait elle comprit qu'effectivement c'était lui le nouveau commandant de cette merveille !

T – félicitations O'Neill !

L – Lieutenant Général ? Woua ! réalisant il se mit au garde à vous, plus par amitié que par obligation.

J – eh ! Laisse tomber !

L – félicitations Jack ! Je comprends mieux ce que tu me disais l'autre jour quant aux soucis que je n'avais pas à me faire ! Alors on marche ensemble ?

J – officieusement Hank, il n'est pas question que le NID ou autre soient au courant ! Nous avons la montagne pour nous tous seuls ! Maintenant mangeons, je meure de faim toutes ces émotions ça creuse !

Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance très détendue. Sam s'éloigna du groupe, tout cela allait trop vite, Jack avait encore eu une promotion, aussi pensait-elle qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble officiellement.

_A – Jack ! Tu devrais aller voir Sam elle ne va pas bien._

_J – mais pourquoi ? Oui j'y vais merci Archi !_

J – (s'approchant doucement de Sam) eh ! Ca va ?

S – (restant dos tourné) oui mon général, ça va !

J – oula ! Je crois que non. Sam, que se passe-t-il ? Regarde-moi s'il te plait ! Pourquoi es-tu là à l'écart ? Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi ?

S – si bien sur, c'est merveilleux, déjà ta troisième étoile puis cela (elle se tourna et regarda la base) c'est vraiment très bien pour toi.

J – mais…

S – il n'y a pas de mais !

J – Sam, dis-moi.

S – tu es quelqu'un d'important maintenant, le Président t'a vraiment dans ses papiers, alors je crois que je vais m'éloigner pour ne pas te poser de problème.

J – tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

S – Jack, c'est mieux pour toi, je ne voudrai pas gâcher ta carrière.

J – Sam, on se calme. Donc si j'ai bien compris tu veux t'éloigner pour moi ? Mais tes sentiments ont-ils changé ? Réponds franchement.

S – bien sur que non mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, mais…

J – alors demande refusée ! Et sur ce il l'embrassa sans se soucier des militaires présents dans la salle.

J – Sam tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie, j'ai demandé au Président ma mise à la retraite lui expliquant pourquoi je voulais partir, mais au lieu de cela il m'a proposé ce poste. Donc il accepte notre relation et il n'est pas question que tu t'éloignes de moi pour aller où que ce soit, à moins que tu ne m'aimes plus. De plus puisque nous ne sommes pas sous la même chaîne de commandement cela ne regarde que nous !

S – vrai ?

J – (un grand sourire sur les lèvres) promis juré craché !

Elle éclata de rire et le serra dans ses bras. Comme elle était heureuse, c'était vraiment l'homme idéal.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette base, je crois que je vais beaucoup m'y plaire et y passer vraiment du temps ! »

A – Samantha, ne lui refaites plus jamais cela, son vieux cœur ne tiendrait pas le choc et moi je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment vous avez pu douter de lui, sans vous il ne pourrait rien faire, et vous serez notre couverture lorsqu'il sortira des technologies très sophistiquées, alors par pitié ne nous lâchez pas !

Jack sourit, il avait de la chance. Il était tombé sur le seul tock'ra ayant un petit peu mais vraiment un petit peu d'humour !

Ils retournèrent vers les autres qui s'empressèrent de les féliciter.

Jack qui avait fait venir Harriman, lui proposa de venir travailler avec lui. Ce dernier en fut ravi, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Landry mais ce n'était pas pareil que Jack. Lui c'était « son » Général, il se sentait à l'aise avec lui aussi accepta-t-il sans prendre le temps de la moindre réflexion ! Jack garda pour plus tard la surprise de sa montée en grade.

Après deux bonnes heures passées tous ensemble, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Jack parvint à convaincre Sam de renter avec lui.

S – peut-on faire un petit détour, j'ai deux trois courses à faire ?

J – tiens, prends les clefs, je me suis habitué à avoir un chauffeur !

S – Eh !

En fait elle était ravie, elle allait pouvoir l'emmener voir le pourquoi du détour. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis son retour, mais elle avait trouvé la maison de ses rêves et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il partagerait son point de vue.

J – de quoi as-tu besoin ?

S – comment ?

J – allô la lune !

S – excuse-moi je réfléchissais à tout ce qui nous arrive depuis quelques jours !

_A – si tu veux mon avis, elle a autre chose en tête ! Elle nous cache quelque chose !_

_J – arrête ! Elle est perturbée, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure !_

_A – c'est cela et la marmotte…_

_J – la ferme !_

_A – alors pourquoi a-t-elle ce petit sourire en coin ?_

S – tu viens avec moi ?

J – mais je ne vois pas de commerce ici. Sam ?

_A – qui est-ce qui avait raison ? Et je suis une pipelette ! Pfut._

S – ferme les yeux, tu veux ?

J – une surprise ?

S – j'espère !

Elle lui prend la main et le guide pendant quelques mètres.

S – voilà, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Ce qu'il vit devant lui le fit sourire de bonheur. Cette maison à vendre correspondait tout à fait à celle qu'il voyait pour leur future famille.

_A – je dois avouer que je suis bluffé ! Vous êtes connectés tous les deux ?_

Jack se tourna doucement vers Sam qui attendait sa réaction légèrement crispée.

J – mon cœur, tu sais ce qu'Archi vient de me demander ? (Voyant son incrédulité) Il aimerait savoir si nous avons une connexion quelconque toi et moi !

S – (avec un grand sourire) pourquoi ?

J – parce que mon ange, tu as trouvé ce que moi j'aurais cherché !

S – vrai ?

J – on signe quand ?

S – quand tu veux !

J – je peux voir l'intérieur ?

S – malheureusement je n'ai pas les clefs ! Mais si tu n'es pas trop pressé, je peux appeler l'agence ! Elle n'est pas loin d'ici, je pense qu'ils pourront venir tout de suite s'ils savent que tu es là et que cela devrait convenir !

J – fais comme cela, je vais faire le tour pour voir le jardin.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'agent commercial était là et leur ouvrait la porte. L'intérieur plut tout de suite à Jack. Il se projetait déjà dans l'avenir. Seul Archi fut le témoin des visions qui lui passaient par la tête. Le commercial regardait ce militaire, bardé de médailles, planté au milieu de la pièce, immobile, semblant parti dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à lui.

AC – (attirant Sam à l'écart) il n'y a pas de problème ?

S – non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il décompresse seulement !

AC – ah ! J'aime mieux cela.

S – (s'approchant de Jack) mon cœur ? Alors ?

A – (très bas pour que le commercial ne l'entende pas) Samantha, vous avez trouvé exactement ce qu'il fallait, il est dans ses rêves, quelque chose de magnifique !

J – eh ! Excuse-moi Sam. C'est parfait pour moi, merci mon ange !

S – très bien, nous sommes d'accord. Nous passerons demain à l'agence pour signer le compromis.

AC – (tout sourire car il ne vendait pas une maison comme celle-là tous les jours) parfait ! Nous vous attendons donc demain.

Sam et Jack le saluèrent et partirent vers leur voiture.

Jack avait le sourire sa vie prenait enfin le visage qu'il avait envie qu'elle ait. Il partageait l'existence de la plus belle et intelligente des femmes, il avait un job qui le comblait et cerise sur le gâteau, il partageait une colocation 3 étoiles avec un symbiote doté d'humour. Qu'espérer de plus ? Un ou deux merveilleux bambins ?

Aujourd'hui il se sentait fort et prêt à tout.

_A – si tu veux vraiment mon avis, Général O'Neill, je crois que nous sommes bien partis ! Méchants de partout accrochez-vous !_

_FIN_


End file.
